Iron Heart
by Queen of Orb
Summary: During the olden times, in the midst of a war between Plants and the Alliance of the South, two strangers met on an island in Orb. Discover how fate can be so ironic in the cruelest way possible. Betrayals, bloodshed, agony and sacrifices were made throughout their journey. But above all these, learn how love can destroy people but save the kingdoms from falling victims to greed.
1. Prologue: History of their Homeland

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**IRON HEART**

* * *

Prologue: History of their Homeland

* * *

A long, long time ago, there was a land that was divided into kingdoms, separated by seas and lands. This massive land was blessed by God with nature.

As time passed it had gradually became the setting of a series of wars. Men whose greed rivaled that of each other killed and spilled blood over a mere land that was not their own. Starving souls became kings. Pointless wars became the monarchs' game.

They see weakness on a man's death, not honor, no! They see no honor on a man's sacrifice for his bloodlust kingdom. They feast on the flesh and blood of the defeated. They shed tears only when pushed in the corner and beg like idiotic buffoons for their dear life. They were shameless, unworthy, filthy hypocrites! They thought themselves as mighty kings when all they are, are pigs! Cowards when defeated! They had no honor. No respect for themselves, their people and for the land they so desired and took as their own.

The people who did not want war moved away from the fields of bloodshed. Some moved north, others moved further south east and that had made all the difference. They discovered peace. They discovered home.

And that was how the land was divided into three parts: Plants, Alliance of the South and Orb.

* * *

Plants: a place where honor was the most important thing. Where being a noble is both a burden and privilege. It is a place that is known and feared for its power.

It is located north; past the high mountain ranges that divides it from the Southern Region. Everywhere you look, the land would stretch horizontally. No sea, just the rich green land and the blue sky. Plants was beautiful, but underneath the rich earth that had blessed their homeland are the blood of men, women and even children of the past.

In the beginning, Plants was just a small kingdom. As time passed by and kings grew hungry for more power, it had grown immensely. They conquered and conquered to their heart's content until their land grew large and along with it, the population.

It was frightening, how powerful they had become. The neighboring kingdoms in the north had been terrified of Plants' growing military prowess. The heightened fear had resulted to submission upon conquest. Of course there had been kingdoms that did not surrender. They had died with honor. But those that submit their kingdoms had both theirs' and their people's lives safe. Though they had lost their wealth, nobility and honor, at least, they thought, their children were safe.

Because the land had grown, the past kings decided to divide it to twelve districts. Each district was named after the months of the Roman calendar. In order for it to properly operate, each district was appointed a council man, save for the capital which is the residence of the king. These councilmen are from the oldest noble families in Plants since time immemorial: the Houses.

* * *

The Alliance of the South was made a hundred and twenty-seven of years ago. It consisted of kingdoms that have united in the hopes of protecting their own from invasion. They existed as individual kingdoms but when one is threatened, they unite to protect it. This is the reason why nobody had attempted to invade the kingdoms of the south.

Lamier, Troja, Achrem, Calcatia, Mekharess, Chromalia, Ochior, Apalice and Hommar, these are the kingdoms known as the Alliance of the South.

One of the noblest vows between the alliances is that they will not invade each other for power. So, ultimately, the alliance was created in order to protect the southern kingdoms.

Separately, the kingdoms may be easily conquered but when they are united they are almost indestructible. They will become a force to be reckoned with. Anyone who dares lay foot to where it should not be will face the consequences. And by way of summary, brutal punishment is an understatement to that consequence.

The southern lands had been considered the oldest kingdoms of the land. The southern people called themselves 'Naturals'. Nobody knew the reasoning behind the name but it had been used since God knows when so they continued using it until the present. They had lived peacefully since the alliance was formed. Of course there are rebellions here and there. Sometimes it could cause fatal damage to some kingdoms and may take hundreds of lives. But comparing the now and then, the naturals considered this as normal. Moreover, it was known knowledge that the south, a long time ago, was a battlefield of bloodthirsty bastards who sold their souls to the devil. Therefore, the naturals are contented for what they have now.

Ironic really, that together they safeguard the southern kingdoms when a long time ago, they had wanted to slit each other's throat just for the heck of it.

* * *

The last of the great land: Orb, the land of peace. The land unstained by blood, the most beautiful of all. The land nobody except Haumea's people _knows_.

Of course everybody knows she exists, silly.

Some say that every kingdom has its secret. Well, for Orb, she keeps it _solely_ to herself. Nobody outside Orb knows her too much. That was how she protected herself. That was how she protected her people. That was the reason why she was called the 'Land of Peace'.

Orb was a treasure chest, waiting to be uncovered and at the same time guarding herself from all evil. The lock cannot be unlocked by the unworthy. And once the right one comes, she will unfold herself and protect her master. That master had been a native of the land and from then on, she had prospered. Perhaps, she was lucky, lucky to have had a master that served her people well. Very few people can be selfless. She had chosen very well. Her royals had been the perfect rulers. They were strong in heart and in mind. Their ideals and visions lived amongst their blood. Their love for peace is firm and immovable. Orb had seen no war. She had not been touched by red-stained hands. She was pure. And so were the people that lived inside her.

Orb was an archipelago. A union of hundreds of islands—small and large—that was beyond paradise. Although not as huge as the southern alliance and Plants, she was flowing with abundance.

You may doubt why Orb is untouched. You should not. Orb may be a peaceful land but it does not mean that the people just let others set foot of their home. That is just irrational! They may love peace but that certainly does not hinder them from protecting their beloved Orb. Haumea's people love peace but they love their land of peace more!

Orb was a place that nobody could touch easily. She was the pearl of the land. She was protected by her people as she protects them. And by God, nobody unwelcome will lay their hands on her. That was the people's oath.

* * *

Information about the author:

Hello you! It's me, the author. First of all, I just want you to know that I appreciate you for opening this story. Seriously though, you don't need to read this but it is an important info to know about me as an author. This is the first fanfiction I have ever done. This also is the first EVER story I've ever had my hands into. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ATTEMPT INTO WRITING! Yep! Can't believe it myself! Phew! Forgive my grammatical errors; English is not my first language so please minimize the criticism. I'm new in this whole thing so please understand. And well please do me favors by reviewing . Oh! and uh, I don't know how many chapters this will have just that there'll be many.

Thank you! Bless You! Mwah mwah! Until next time!


	2. I: The Future of Orb

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Future of Orb

* * *

It was perfect—that was what she felt as she strode freely out in the open. It was a glorious day; a day she would always look forward to every single day of the month. Free of the watchful eyes, the determined maids, the ever present guards and most especially, free from her job! Haumea knows how she'd always long for this day.

Today was 'free day' as her father prefers to call it. It was a day that she is free to do whatever she wanted. But of course he just had to ruin it by asking the best warrior in the land to be her 'companion' every single 'free day' she has. Such cruelty her father has. She was supposed to be guard-free today!

But ironically, she wasn't upset at all. No. It was the other way around, she was beaming with joy! He was after all, one of the reasons why this particular day was important for her. Every single time she spends with him was a treasure in itself. He was her knight in shining armor, although she'd never tell him that.

He was everything she wasn't. They were too different. But there's always been that mutual understanding they share.

He was strong yet gentle, firm but kind, powerful yet humble and everything one could ever ask for and she was not an exception. Although her admiration towards the man differs to those damsels who flock around him like bees to honey, it was admiration still. She could not blame them. He was the ideal man. She could not define him as handsome yet;—unlike the ladies she dare not care count—he was still young, he was just cute. But of course his lungs would bulge if he ever hears those words escape her lips.

She loves him. He loves her. And everybody else knows that.

* * *

The town was lively as it always was. The bakery's scent can be smelt across the street, how delicious it was. There was music from the musicians playing their instruments by the huge fountain. The children's laughter filled the air. People were casually talking as they walk the pavement. Merchants were persuading their costumers to buy this and that as they always do. Young couples were closely seated by the benches awkwardly glancing at each other from time to time. The air was calm and the afternoon was warm. Everywhere you look, there was life in everything.

Both were happily chatting now. Random topics come and go as they giddily walk in the town square, quietly laughing and giggling every now and then. The people were not shocked, really, they were happy! Today was one of those rare days they get to see both together in public. Of course, they'd be thrilled! They did not bother both though, they knew both needed time together, especially now.

Laughter could be heard from both. Familiarity was evident. Affection was clear.

Every time they pass by, people would smile at them and the children would surround them. They, in turn, would of course hug and pat and shuffle the hair of the young and enthusiastic children. Then, wave and smile genuinely at the people.

Oh, how the people love them with so much fervor. Both did not act to them as merely servants, no, in fact, both treated them with so much love you'd think nobody could give. Nobody in their standing could share. They were fortunate. Very, very fortunate indeed, to have had been blessed with both.

Cagalli and Kira; their goddess and champion, they are the future of Orb. And already, the people know that it is going to be as bright as the sun.

* * *

The day was almost over as they sat by the white sand, quietly gazing at the huge ball that is the combination of orange, violet and yellow colors sprayed all over the horizon they were facing. It was beautiful.

At the sight of the two youths sitting close together by the sea, anyone would say it was romantic. What with the calm blue sea sprayed with gold flecks here and there from the setting sun and the atmosphere? But the truth is, it was not, it was far from romantic.

"The sunset is like autumn", Cagalli mused.

The sun made Cagalli look like an ethereal fairy. The colors from the sun played beautifully over her. It made her golden tresses glow like fire as it was swept by the gentle winds. Her eyes reflected the glows from the light like a mirror. But even though she looked like a glowing immortal being, just looking blankly at the setting sun over the horizon, he could not help but notice the dim sadness that contrasted her light-filled eyes. How ironic.

"Hm, how so?" Kira inquired.

"It's like the leaves of autumn, a brilliant show of bright colors right before it dies and then be forgotten and trampled upon by people who once gazed at them admiringly. And those people would not even stop and look back at them as they hear the dying leaf's last battle cry from the crisps under their boots" she muttered those words sadly.

He remained silent. Cagalli was not being her usual self but he understood why.

"The sun's not too different either. People would gaze at it admiringly right before it sets. And then they forget about it as time moves on and the world would be enveloped in the silent darkness the night offers", she huffed as she continued. "Oh well, we are not so different from them, now, are we?"

"We are not. But there is always tomorrow. It would always come. And once it does, everything will be clear again." He replied solemnly, looking away from her and gazing at the sun.

A pause.

"Do you really have to go Kira?" frustration and desperation crept in her husky voice as she looked at her companion.

"Cagalli, this is for the people. You know, as well as I, that the nation comes first."

She sighed heavily. A minute passed and Kira snorted.

"Come on now princess, stop being sentimental, you're making me cry right now for the love you're showing towards me." He teased as he looked back to the princess by his side.

As if to make her intensions clear, she lunged at him. He was startled. Of course, he had been trained to be prone to surprise attacks, but Cagalli had never been predictable. He was taken aback. And as he realized what she was actually doing, he relaxed.

"Don't worry, Cagalli, I will be safe. I promise you that." He said as she buried her head in his chest, hands gripping at the fabric of his tunic and silently sobbing at it.

"It's a war! Anything can happen!"

"I can very well see that." His laughter was low and it was not happy at all. "I won't be in the battles you know, they are not so stupid to let me die. I will only be there to declare Orb's neutrality. Don't be too worried. How would you revive yourself if ever someone saw you like this? Hm?"

She said nothing. She just remained there, immobile, trapped in his strong, young arms. His hold tightened. They remained like that for a few moments and Kira, unable to remain calm, broke the ambiance with an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

"I am as well afraid, you know. But I cannot allow myself to show any weakness at this point. Orb's fate lies in my shoulders. I have to do everything I can to convince them peacefully. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded. She understood very well. They both knew the risk.

Even though they will declare neutrality in the war between the alliance of the south and Plants, Orb was not safe. After all, Orb had traded with few of the South kingdoms. The south kingdoms had asked for Orb's help. The relationship the nations built over the years will slowly crumble with Orb's refusal to aid the south. Conflict will gradually appear but Orb does not want war. That was the reason why Kira himself has to go; to let them understand where Orb stands in all this. They were vulnerable this time. But still, Orb will hold her ground.

He was not afraid to show his fragility to Cagalli. And so was she. They did not hide things from each other. Somehow, they just knew the comfort they bring to the other. They _knew_ each other after all. Through thick and thin, they will always have the other for comfort and support. They were each other's home.

The last of the beautiful light from the sun was fading. A thin orange line peeked in the horizon as finally the sky was devoured by darkness. It was silent. A thousand twinkling stars were scattered across the dark sky. The moon was a single pearl in a bed of diamonds; alone but one that stood out amongst all the rest, silent and bright. Tranquility was present. As beautiful and calming as it was, Cagalli was not at peace.

He kissed her forehead and she let the last tear ran down from her right golden orb to her flushed, round, youthful cheek. They remained still as Kira loosen up his tight embrace on Cagalli. And slowly, he caressed her face as he said gently, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She cupped his hand that was on her face as she memorized every detail on this boy's face: his gentle purple eyes, his upturned nose, his youthful cheeks, his furrowed brows and his spiky brown hair. His fingers were calloused, she knows. They were rough and hardened with training. She closed her eyes as she let go.

Her heart was heavy with fear. Fear for her people, her king and her beloved Kira.

Tomorrow she gets back to work. Tomorrow, she was going to be the Princess of Orb again. A huge responsibility she had long been given. Along with it are decisions that her mind understood but her heart protested against. Sometimes, she admits, she feels that being royalty was a burden. It was not all luxury, privilege, wealth, fame and everything else fairytales say it is. It was a duty that encumbers you.

Cagalli took a deep breath and stood up, dusting her trousers in the process so the clinging sands would fall. She slowly sighed and held her hands for Kira to take. He took it and stood up.

"Let's go home" he said. And together they went home.

Today was full of joy and it ended with uneasiness. Tomorrow would be a dreadful day. Kira would go. Her brother would go. The king's son would go. The people's crown prince would go. And it was in no means, safe.

* * *

Kira Ulen Athha and Cagalli Yula Athha, Haumea's gifts, the twin children of King Uzumi Nara Athha and the late Queen Svenja Yulien Sahaku Athha.

Lady Svenja Yulien Sahaku, the first child of the noble family Sahaku, was the perfect lady. She was kind, talented and beautiful. She had captured the hearts of many but hers belonged to someone else. She had admired the young king of her nation so when he had confessed his love to her, she had blissfully accepted it.

Not long after that, they sealed their vows.

During the earlier years of the marriage of the then young king of Orb and his queen, they had been unable to produce an heir. It had saddened the king greatly but he had hid his disappointment well. Unfortunately for him, this did not go unnoticed by his wife.

Queen Svenja prayed day and night for her to produce an heir. She had begged Haumea to fulfill her wish; hers' and everybody else. She had promised that if she ever satisfy her king's and her people's happiness, she would gladly offer her life in return. A year of prayers recited and the goddess finally bestowed her wish. Nine months quickly passed and not only was there one, but there were two: a brunette boy with amethyst eyes and a blond girl with golden orbs.

But only a few things come free. Months after the birth of the royal children, their mother caught an incurable illness.

The king had been on her death bed, embracing his beloved wife, afraid to let go, afraid that she slip away from his grasp. He was not able to hold back his tears then, it freely cascaded down his face. The queen had told him she did not regret anything, that she had lived a splendid life, that she had loved and laughed and that she was happy to have had left a beautiful legacy—their children. She had smiled the most beautiful, heartwarming smile when she closed her eyes. She looked the most alive the king had seen in that moment of life and death and despite himself, the king let go. He kissed her goodbye as he let his queen surrender to an eternal slumber.

Their angels grew up over the years and despite having no mother, at a very young age, they understood. They had gown up with all the love their people gave them. Most importantly, their father's love was more than enough.

Kira Ulen Athha was a wonder boy. He was excellent in both academics and training. He was regarded by his mentors for his genius. Even when the prince was still a child, his personality was beyond his age. He was not the kind of child who would play every time he gets the chance; he was a child who devoted his time in studying his lessons and learning the art of swordsmanship. All these, to appease his people and his king.

He was the perfect Prince: kind, wise and strong. Such was Prince Kira Ulen Athha. But unbeknownst to everyone, he was once a crybaby. The few people who knew of this fact had teased him one time but when he grew up to be who he was now, they stopped pestering the poor lad; well, save for one: his beloved sister.

Cagalli Yula Athha was the stark contrast of her brother; she was anything but proper. At age eight, the princess had demanded her wardrobe be changed, much to her maids' horror. Often times the young princess would favor escapades outside the palace over her studies. Whenever she comes back there would be twigs on her hair, mud all over her clothes and a huge grin on her face. Kira would scold her sister and the king could only privately amuse himself with his daughter's antics. Wherever it is she got all this, one could only imagine.

Despite her almost non-existent presence in her lessons, the princess was intelligent. Like Prince Kira, she had that unmistakable intellect; but where the prince maximizes his knowledge, she ignores it. There are only a few things that she gave interest to; all being unsuitable for a lady.

As she grew up, the princess became a tad bit responsible. The spitfire is still very much alive inside but the princess understood her duties so she made sure she reined her temper well. But seeing that she is Cagalli, her grip almost always slip.

* * *

The day after the twins talked, the Prince found himself in the throne room of the palace.

The throne room looked as grand as it always had. The stone floor were ever clean and polished with their shapes and light colors contrasting one another. The white marble pillars with gold swirls designed intricately stood strong and still on the enormous circle room. The huge crystal chandelier above was not lighted for the day was young still. The light came glaring from behind the raised dais where four proud chairs sat regally. The windows alighted the white room making it seem more radiant.

Despite this, Prince Kira could not ignore the tense air present in the room. There were no guards currently inside, there were only three people in there; one being him. Sitting on the chair far right on the dais, a scowl gracing her features was Cagalli. His father was in front of him, the majesty's crown on top of his head. The king was currently reviewing his instructions.

Upon finishing the king asked, "Have you any questions, Kira?"

"None, Father."

King Uzumi sighed and put his hand on the Prince's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You take good care of yourself son." The king smiled.

He knew that smile, it carried the meaning of pride. His father was proud of him.

"Worry not, Father."

All of a sudden the king tugged harder on his shoulder, pulling Kira to him. Two arms encircled his smaller built. The arms of a king that protected the ideals of his kingdom, arms that held his world and everybody else's all on his own. The Prince embraced him back. It had been a long time since his father had embraced him. It felt good; warm and familiar. The prince looked over his father's shoulder to look at his twin. She had flopped her elbows on her knees, one hand supporting her chin. She was smiling at them—a small, happy one—a first for the last few weeks. This is all he needed...his family. He closed his eyes, a small solemn smile on his lips.

"I will forever be proud of you" his father whispered.

This was all he needed.

* * *

OC = Queen Svenja Yulien Sahaku Athha

- don't mind her, she's dead.

Did it scream incest? Haha it's not, okay? I'm just trying to kid y'all. Also, I need to clear something: the OOCness! Okay, I'll explain that. The reasons for this is because it is necessary to explain the closeness of the twins for future chapters' sake, don't worry though we'll be seeing the good ol' spitfire any time soon; also for character development, something like that. If you have any question, don't hesitate to PM me . Thanks for reading and please give me your thoughts through reviewing my work. Healthy criticism is also welcomed. As always, I'm sorry if I made grammatical errors.

Thank you! Bless you! Mwah! Until next time!


	3. II: The King's word is Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

A/N: thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I was so happy I yelled in my room and my mom had to barge in and threaten me just to stop my idiocy...hoho!

* * *

Chapter 2: The King's word is Law

* * *

"Is your troop ready for the initial assault?" the King asked.

"Yes, sir"

"Are they clear of their instructions, captain?"

The captain nodded gravely, unnoticed by the king and said in an impassive tone "Clear as water, your majesty. They are camping outside Ochior at the moment. They are prepared for the attack."

"Good" the King's usual tone was mixed with an almost obscured satisfaction. "And Aiman, send message that I'd want to meet Le Creuset immediately" he ordered.

"Majesty!" responded Captain Michael Aiman with a salute then he went out of the King's study.

* * *

Half an hour after he received Captain Aiman's message, Commander Rau Le Creuset halted in front of the king's study. The doors, he observed, were magnificently carved oaks—designed intricately and carefully—deserving only that of a royal's household. He gave a curt nod to the two knights guarding. Both knights then turn to face each other and announced the commander's presence.

Upon entering the king's study, Le Creuset immediately spotted the king. He observed that the king was deep in thought. His elbows were flopped on the table, fingers folded under his nose, covering his lips. He did not need to see the king's expression to guess that his king was thinking of something seriously. A book that the commander suspects is untouched lay open in front of him on the mahogany table. His figure silhouetted by the window on his back. He doubted that the king even noticed he entered already.

"I need you to do something for me."

Or so he thought.

"How may I be of service, my liege?" Le Crueset replied.

"Assemble an investigation team. Choose amongst the Reds. Not much, five will suffice."

Le Creuset was confused. They were in the middle of a war, what else could be needed? They already had enough spies in the South. And what more, why send the Reds and five of them at that? What is going on?

"If I may, your majesty, what is the reason for this?" as he asked, his face remained passive and his voice, unconcerned.

"Commander, this is covert intelligence operation. I have my reasons. I shall not reveal it to you until the right time comes. Respect my secrecy, Le Creuset. As you presume, this is a dangerous gamble but I need to clear my doubts."

"Of course, your majesty, I understand."

"Good, give me the names by tomorrow. Choose wisely." the king commanded.

Le Creuset saluted and out he goes, his mind confused.

* * *

Upon arriving at ZAFT Headquarters, Le Creuset ordered his aide—Hubert Wilkern—to give him the list of all the Reds that are on stand by and are awaiting for their orders.

In total, there are only twenty-three Reds. They are the elite of Plants. Driven young men are they with fierce loyalty to their nation and its cause. The unit consists of those that are superior in terms of physical and mental thinking. They have been trained since their childhood. Most of the Red Knights are from the noble Houses of Plants. The people expect the best from the nobles. That is the reason why they are bound to be trained as soon as they can hold a wooden sword. If you are deemed unworthy of the title of being a Red Knight, whoever you are, whatever House you are from, how wealthy you are, whatever your standing in society is, you shall not be accepted. Even if you are from the royal house, if you are proven weak, you are not worthy of wearing the Red uniform. It is every soldier's ambition, pride and honor. Anyone given the title of a Red was respected all over the land. Thus, the Order of the Red Knights is ZAFT's most trusted and strongest young elite warriors.

"Yzak Joule" muttered Le Crueset as he read the profile of the House Joule's heir. He studied the information presented by Wilkern of the potential candidates. Yzak Joule had been the fourth name he had encountered amongst the eleven available Reds.

He knew him, that boy. He was hot-headed, slim-tempered and loud-mouthed. And oh! His face had always had that permanent scowl and profanities always come flowing naturally from his mouth. But one good thing about Yzak Joule was his dedication towards being the best soldier. Although he had always lost to the prince every time he challenges him for a duel, he had been second best. His constant defeat by the prince was not really appraising to his large ego, but seeing that it had been the prince he was second best to, he was a league of his own. It is also known that Yzak Joule is the prince's closest relative, so really, nobody dares question his behavior towards the prince. Well, what do you expect from Ezalia Joule's son? He shrugged. Enough said.

That reminded him.

He came back up to the first Red he studied a while ago. "Ah, there you are, Dearka Elsman" he murmured.

Well, Dearka Elsman, he was the best at the spear. The Red Knights had been trained to be diverse in weapons, but of course, they always have their special talents with whichever weapons they prefer. For Tad Elsman's son, that had been the spear. He was the heir of the Elsmans, one of the oldest noble families in Plants. He was considered the best of his batch when it came to spears and swords. Later, when he graduated from ZAFT, he came first amongst his peers. He was soon given the title 'The Golden Lancer' at the battle up North East of Plants. The battle took place in the forest near the border of Februarius—his family had been the one taking care of the land since it was conquered— which was inhabited by bandits. He successfully regained the forested land with excellent tactics and a rare show of his fierce leadership. He had grown up with Yzak Joule and the prince and he was two years older than both.

Le Creuset decided to move on. Kirschoff, Westenfluss, Amalfi, McKenzie—he stopped. Rusty McKenzie, he read through his profile and reports.

McKenzie is one hardworking boy. He was nineteen now. Le Creuset remembered him. McKenzie had been in the service for four years now. He was promoted as a Red Knight two years after his graduation in ZAFT Military Academy. What is astonishing about McKenzie is that he was not a noble blood. He was not raised to someday be what he is now. He was just a civilian who enlisted in the army in the hopes that he could help his family. He had been given a scholarship by ZAFT to further his abilities when the military academy saw his undeniable potential. That had resulted in him becoming one of the prestigious Reds. He thrived hard to get where he is now. He was a good-natured lad, everyone likes him. He was good friends with Nicol Amalfi and surprisingly, the prince.

The commander continued. He rummaged the papers carefully and read swiftly the profiles one by one. As he came to a particular girl's profile, he stopped.

As the name registered in his eyes, he could not help but smile. This one he was very proud of. She was the Balsam of ZAFT. Intelligent, strong and loyal, multiply each ten times and you'll get the genius of one of the strongest noble military family in the whole of Plants. She was the daughter of the late Commander whose teachings still lives until now; Commander Rau Le Creuset was a testament to that. General Elrich had been his mentor back when he was still young and he could not be prouder to have had the honor in training his daughter. Shiho Hahnenfuss, a sophisticated, quiet and superbly intelligent young woman. Everybody knew her. She is the last of The House of Hahnenfuss; at age twelve, she had become the Lady Hahnenfuss of Sixtilis. And she was the only female Red Knight, imagine that! Every noble looked up to her. Even the king regards her as one of the best he had ever witnessed and coming from the king, that was one huge compliment. One more thing that amazes Le Creuset and everybody else was that she only had to train for two years to be a Red Knight whereas the standard should have been five. A bloody genius! Plants was extremely lucky to have had her as an ally.

_Choose wisely._

There! four done, one to go.

As his eyes surveyed the remaining papers, he stopped at the last one and tapped his fingers on the table.

_One last thing Le Creuset, put Zala's name in there._

* * *

_2 days passed_

"Did you see to it that the Zaft soldiers in Junius are ready?" the king asked.

"Very much. They will attack Apalice at a moment's notice, your majesty."

The king turned his head around and raised one thick brow at the woman standing by the window behind him, gazing at the city below. "Whatever happened to you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why the formality, Ezalia?"

"Oh, Patrick, sometimes your lack of humor amuses me." She mocked, eyes still focused outside.

He sighed, "Oh? So you have a sense of humor, huh? I never thought you had one." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ezalia faced the king with furrowed brows, "Enough with that, what are you trying to gain in this?" Gone was the passiveness on her beautiful white face, replaced by a growing anger that was only shown on her sapphire eyes.

The king grew confused and started tentatively, a rare show of hesitance in a man such as him, "To conquer the Sou—"

He was not able to complete his words for Lady Ezalia Joule crossed their distance in three long swift strides and slammed her fist on the hard mahogany table. If she was not who she is, she would have lost her head ages ago. Even a Lady of the Joules would not save her, but unfortunately or fortunately—whichever you choose—she was important.

She looked like an enraged tempest, he noted.

"ORB!" It was only a word but it meant a lot. The word flew with barely controlled fury from her mouth as if it meant everything and it did. Her mouth twitched and finally it showed her scowl. It had been a long time since he saw her like this; she had always carried with her that air of intimidating dignity, regality and authority. But all the same, how did she know?

A pregnant pause passed and he could see the expectation of an explanation in her piercing glare. Really, this woman is fearless. "You knew?" he asked, disregarding her desire of an answer.

"I bloody do!" she yelled at his face, looking at him accusingly. "Do you desire to engage in another war?!"

"You have no say in this." He said coldly, his eyes shards of ice boring its glare on hers. She glared black at him, unflinching and unafraid.

"You bloody bastard" she accused in a low and dangerous voice and it gradually became higher and higher as she spat, "How many more lives should perish until all this is over?! Huh? Answer me you fiend!"

The king remained silent.

"What has Orb ever done to you? To Plants? Why are you doing this?" she desperately asked.

"You know not everything Ezalia."

"For goodness sake Patrick! Both our son are in this! What of their future, huh? another war? You are making a monster out of all of them! They are children still!"

"Do not forget your place, Lady Joule!" he snapped, yelling at the woman in front of him. How careless for her to have had angered him. Even soldiers would be terrified in just his presence alone and yet this woman doesn't and probably would never be afraid of him.

"Oh please! I know you brother!" There, that was the explanation of her fearless demeanor: familial ties. She _knew_ him, in the very sense of that word.

The king did not respond and she sighed. "We have all lost someone dear during the Bloody Valentine, brother. And somehow, I think I lost you in there as well. You are a parent too, your majesty. At the very least, show him that you are."

She saw no emotion on his face and she felt a stab in her gut. Oh how she pity him. Powerful he is but empty inside.

* * *

_3 days later_

"Why am I part of the covert operation Father!?" the prince voice harsh as he addressed his father. "I am supposed to be on the front lines! That is what is expected of me! You! You of all people should be the one to know that first hand! I am the Prince!"

"I am the King, you are my subject. Know your place." King Patrick responded coldly. "You are to respond to your orders as have been deemed."

Athrun was enraged. He hated, no, loathed the king's decision. Frankly, he was always the perfect soldier. He did not go against orders, especially that of the king himself. He was a Red Knight, for goodness sake, all the more respect and honor he should have towards the orders he receive from the king. The king normally does not issue orders that are not of importance, he knows this. But still, he had his own role to play for Plants. The king knows that, ZAFT knows that and the people know that. He should have been the one to parade the flag of Plants in Apalice!

It was the first time the perfect soldier, Prince Athrun, had ever expressed his disapproval towards the king's plans. He did it in front of the king himself! He respects the king enormously, not much as a father but as a brilliant ruler, everybody is witness to that. The king has no love for his son; he was just interested of the soldier his son has become, that was what Athrun always thinks. He had always been the prince, not the son. He holds no grudge towards his father for this. They are not a family, not anymore. They were just two important individuals who carry the same name.

Against his own wishes, "Yes, your majesty" were the words that came out of his mouth.

All this hatred and disappointment in Athrun's eyes did not go unnoticed by the king's watchful eyes. He should know. He sees the same intensity every time he looks at the mirror. That hatred was after all the catalyst of this war.

"You are to keep this a secret. If any word of this gets out, you are to be the one responsible" the king said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Do you know the consequences, Prince?"

"I do, my King" says the prince, his eyes steely and cold and lips pursed in a thin line.

"You are dismissed."

He saluted the king and silently leaves the study with a straight face. All the rage his face registered from minutes ago vanished as he stepped outside the king's study.

'The King's word is Law', he thought bitterly.

Unbeknownst to Athrun, the king looked at his retreating figure, his face coated with a peculiar expression.

As he turned to walk to the right side of the long corridors stretching from either side of the king's study, he decided to get the work done fast. In three days, he is going on a mission to satisfy a king's thirst for knowledge. Knowledge they should not learn yet. And clearly, he was not happy with that.

* * *

Two weeks had passed like eternity in Orb since the prince's departure. The weather was nice as usual, an insult to the tense air that resides inside the king's study for months now. He was waiting for someone, his daughter. The ever spitfire had him worried for she had been quite strange and lonely lately. A few days ago, he had approved of one of his advisers' say to let the princess roam around the city unescorted. She had politely ignored the offer. Now, there is something seriously wrong with that! Politeness is understandable for she could be one if the situation wishes it but refusing a free day was not.

The king knew the reason of course, they all did.

Sometimes he would catch her looking out her window, seeing nothing. The light her eyes held is dimming as the days pass. He sympathized with her, he also missed Kira dearly. He hadn't wanted his son to personally go to the South but the situation dictated his sentiment. The Southern Kingdoms had beseeched for their aid, going as far as endangering the existing peace held between the South and Orb. He couldn't do anything about it. If he was given the chance, he would have gone instead of his son.

In the barrier provided by the four walls of his study, in the presence of no one, in the company of sadness and ineludible regret, King Uzumi took off his mask, "Kira, hurry home my son." With his façade down, his eyes lost its placidity. He was a father too.

Lost to his own thoughts, he scrambled to regain his composure when he heard the two solid taps of a wooden shaft colliding with stone outside his study. His daughter is here.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha" he heard from outside the now open door.

Cagalli was dressed as she always had: not in a dress. She was wearing a pair of dry red taut trousers, a plain blouse underneath a tight red vest and flat black leather boots.

As the door was closed behind her, she walked over her father's table. "Father, you called?"

"Yes, Cagalli. How are you?"

"Did you seriously just ask me to come to the west wing of the palace to ask me that, Father?" she said with irritation and boredom mixed with something indescribable.

"No. Hear me daughter, will you?"

"Go on."

"You are to retire to Kartiah."

The king watched his daughter's face as it changed from blank to thoughtful then confusion and finally, realization.

"Kartiah?" her tone was that of suspicion. She raised one blond brow and scowled, "Pray tell me the reason for this."

"To rest, my dear"

"NO!" she barked.

"Cagalli, you of all people need it."

"NO!"

"Cagalli, you have not slept properly for the past two weeks, you need it. And such stubbornness is unfit for a lady such as you, Princess."

"NO! I do not desire to rest, Father! I want to stay here! And spare me the lecture of etiquette, will you? Another Mana will drive me into insanity." She scoffed childishly and crossed her arms.

The king sighed. She had hidden her dismay well these past few weeks, but not well enough for some to notice. Really, Cagalli's stubbornness will be the death of him. He had only one last option.

"In five days, the Seiran's scion will be celebrating his nineteenth birthday. There will be a ball and you, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, are especially invited."

"WHAT?! NO!" she shouted. She'd rather die.

"See? I am giving you a choice. Whatever will you choose?"

"Gah! Father! This is blackmail!" she desperately exclaimed.

The king hid his triumphant smile but his eyes gave it away and Cagalli glared at him, defeated. Amongst all else he knew his daughter hated balls and gowns and conversing politely and Yuuna, the Seiran's heir. He waited expectantly for her answer.

"All right! Fine! Have it your way, Kartiah it is!" she said exasperatedly.

"Very well. You shall be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Haumea!" she gaped, "Are you trying to get rid of me Father?"

A very long pause resonated between them. Cagalli became anxious as she eyed her father. Then the king's eyes soften as he stood up. He walked over where she is and looked at her straight in the eye as he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, brows furrowed, face showing stubbornness still.

"I understand you, Cagalli. I know how you feel."

She looked down at the floor, the defiance gone in an instant as if it never was there in the first place. The king heard her mutter almost inaudible words and his heart warmed at that simple yet very eloquent phrase. He enveloped his young daughter in an embrace and smiled heartily despite his sadness over Kira's absence. It had been a long time since she called him that.

_Thank you papa._

* * *

Hubert Wilkern = OC

-don't mind him, he's useless

Penny for your thoughts?

Thank you! Bless you! Mwah! Until next time! ;)


	4. III: The Gate of Heliopolis

A/N: I apologize for the delay guys. I wasn't satisfied with the first 3 I've written for this chapter and I actually took a hundred and eighty degree turn with this one from the previous ones. I hope you'll be satisfied with this because I tried real hard. Thank you for the reviews by the way, I'm very grateful. I can't help but smile every time I get a new one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gate of Heliopolis

* * *

Exactly three days after the order was given, the five red knights chosen for the mission set for Orb. The prince knew he could not do anything, he was given an order and to refuse was unacceptable. So, without so much a word to his colleagues, he joined them. Together, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Rusty McKenzie, Shiho Hahnenfuss and the prince, Athrun Zala set off with a month long limitation to gather information of the Land of Peace.

The journey they had into entering the south was arduous. The south lands' security was heightened because of the war. There would even be patrols in the deepest core of the massive forests. They would swiftly and desperately hide whenever they'd come across the faintest lights from torches or bonfires. Despite the obvious disadvantage the war had given the team, they were successful in entering and exiting the kingdoms located eastward. But it had its advantages too. Because the security was high, they needed to be fast, and that was what Prince Athrun wanted. They moved like the shadows, unnoticeable, silent and given no heed whatsoever. It was a good thing that there were only five of them, the number gave them invisibility.

After they have passed Calcatia unnoticed—the closest to Heliopolis which is part of Orb in the southern lands—they met up with someone assigned by the king to assist them on their assignment. He was a spy in Calcatia. The five knew the reason why there was only one aide: their mission was unknown to even the highest officials.

Nine days have passed since their journey begun. They were now in the outskirts of Calcatia, near the border of the Southern Kingdoms and the South-Eastern Kingdom. This part of the land had not seen horror, they thought. It was peaceful here but nobody could ignore the tense air that resides even in the farthest south-eastern lands of the South Alliance. The green expanse of the place was giving off an air of irony; strange in its anxious tranquility.

The Red Knights were trained riders, they were fast. It normally would take eleven days to get to Orb from Plants with a decent fast gallop. Two would be spent to cross the border of the South and North lands if one starts from Aprilius—the capital of Plants. The other nine days would be for crossing the massive Southern lands. After the eleven days, Heliopolis would be seen. For them though, it had only taken nine days of travel. They were amazing; escaping the inevitable faster than anyone would have had assumed in their very difficult condition_. _

_Elites; they were to be feared._

..-~:o0O0o:~-..

They had booked three rooms in an inn six miles away from the international border line. It was a rundown two-storey lodge ran by an old lady who looked almost like she was about to die. And unsurprisingly, they were the only costumers in there. They had organized each room so that a pair will stay at each; Rusty and Dearka at one, Yzak and Athrun at the other and Shiho gets a room for herself.

Shiho—ever noble—Hahnenfuss had insisted that Athrun stay at her room instead of her because he was the crown prince. Athrun had politely rejected her offer firmly saying, "No, I request of you, Sir Hahnenfuss, to not treat me as a prince when we are on a mission. I take great pride in being a Red Knight just like all of you are. I am a soldier right now, not your Prince." Shiho had nodded her head and kept her mouth shut after that.

After the room assignment plans, they found themselves on a table in the canteen on the first floor of the inn, with only bread and water to satisfy their stomachs. Dearka's stomach grumbled shamelessly long and loud after he ate his share of the loaf of bread. Rusty had laughed hard, Yzak mumbled insults while smirking, Shiho's face remained blank as her eyes bore unto Dearka's face as if she was making fun of him in her mind and Athrun had closed his eyes and shook his head, the trace of a faint smile ever so noticeable in his features—considering he had been too serious these days.

After their evening meal, they had gathered in Athrun and Yzak's room. Rusty had not told the rest of the group the plan he came up with; only Athrun knew. The room was small, enough only for two occupants. It had a table on the right side of the room. A small window was in between the two thin beds. The wooden floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned for five years.

Yzak sat on a chair regally though how he managed to look like an arrogant prince in a godforsaken room was beyond anyone. Dearka was lying on Yzak's bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Shiho was leaning on the wall beside the door, her arms folded across her chest and her face still as emotionless as ever. Rusty was hunched sitting on a chair, his elbows resting on his knees and fingers intertwined under his chin. Athrun was standing, leaning on the table behind him, his palms resting on the table top. The atmosphere was serious.

"This place is heaven, huh?" Dearka said, wrinkling his forehead in disgust. Nobody replied to his sarcasm. He sighed.

The guards in the border of Heliopolis would not easily bite their plot, they were aware of this. Orb has a very strict security, even stricter than a nation at war. But the situation was in their favor. Orb did not want to be part of the war between the two superpowers. As much as possible it did not want to have its citizens be part of the war. Orb having to risk its people would only endanger the kingdom. They were neutral in the war and as such, they did not want Orb citizens in the Southern Kingdoms. They'd be on bad terms with Plants then. But still, the security was impressive even to them. They would need an enormous amount of luck just to enter the damn border.

Rusty began to tell them of his plan. He looked up to see Shiho's face and was awarded with a penetrating glare that could make the bravest soldier cower in fear as he finished talking. He was shifting uncomfortably on his chair as Shiho's eyes narrowed into slits. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead then and there. Shiho's glare never left Rusty's face, much to his discomfort. He had felt good that he came up with an easier, more efficient plan. On the other hand, he felt a frightening unease for being the subject of Shiho Hahnenfuss' anger. She was scary, scratch that, bloody scary! He didn't want to be on her bad side, he knew better than to make this girl mad. She was scary enough when she's her usual self, what more if she's angry. Damn!

"I have agreed to this" Prince Athrun affirmed flatly.

"I third that!" Dearka nodded rapidly, overjoyed, his grin stretching into a wry smile, brows wriggling simultaneously.

"Why can't we just go through the forest instead?" Yzak questioned. "It is more convenient and we are less likely to encounter guards."

"The brain has many functions, Yzak, but most importantly, it allows you to think." Athrun's face remained blank as he mocked Yzak.

"What did you just say?" Yzak snapped. "You pest! Just because you're in charge of this mission doesn't mean I'd back down when you throw insults at me!"

"Are you deaf?" Athrun asked, ignoring the last sentence.

Then Yzak smirked. "Oh, I see. So, the little princess is at it again. My, you are one melodramatic fool, are you?" mockery was clear in his voice.

Athrun didn't reply to the insult. Instead, he stared back to Yzak's glare with boredom evident on his eyes as he tilted his head in the side slightly. The action of course, infuriated Yzak more.

He could not take it any more. To hell with keeping his mouth shut! To hell with Athrun! The idiot needs to learn his limitations. "You bastard! Just because you have daddy issues doesn't mean you have to be bloody irritating! I have been keeping it all to myself when we were traveling in the South you retard! You've been acting like a damn bratty captain! Bloody hell my guts can't take your recklessness anymore." Yzak spat as he walked swiftly towards Athrun.

Dearka sighed, irritated. Yzak is at it again. So, like any good friend would do, he jumped off the bed so suddenly and strode to restrain the hot tempered fool.

They all knew what Yzak was talking about. Athrun had been both reckless and deadly calm in the South. He had taken risks that were very dangerous but fortunately, they had pulled it all off. Most had almost exposed them but it never truly did. The Prince had been irresponsible, or so they thought. He had been livid, yes, but he had calculated everything, getting in the edge of the cliff yet never falling, as they say. He wanted the operation to be done faster than it should be. He wanted to fight in Apalice. He didn't want to be here on this mission.

"What, Zala? You angry? Huh? You greed for p—" Yzak halted his tirade as he felt someone's arms restraining him halfway to Athrun. "Let go of me bastard! That idiot needs to learn a valuable lesson from my fists!" Yzak ranted pointing a finger at Athrun while glaring at Dearka.

"There, there Yzak. Calm down and be a good kid, 'kay?"

Yzak growled low and shouted, "Don't touch me Elsman! If I get my hands on you, I'll kill you!"

"Aw, you wound me Yzak" Dearka pouted.

"Stop your nonsense and let go of me!" he shouted and squirmed.

"Careful now, mind your health, will you? Your mother will be sad if you die of constant high blood pressure."

"Dearka, I swear—"

Yzak was cut by a soft giggles and chortles from both Athrun and Rusty. '_The bastards dare laugh at me!' _he thought as he growled.

It had always been like this; Yzak getting ticked by someone, Dearka interfering just to tease some more, Yzak getting more pissed, and everybody laughing in the end except for the poor hot-headed lad.

Yzak looked over the sole female in the group whose silence he appreciated. When his eyes landed on her face, he scowled some more. Shiho Hahnenfuss was staring at him and damn it she dare continue staring at him while he glared at her. The nerve of the witch! Her lips were tugging slightly in the edges and her eyes were lighted with the slightest hint of amusement. How dare she?!

So, as to not be humiliated some more, he took a deep breath and said calmly, "Let go."

"There's the good boy!" Dearka patted his head, grinning like the idiot he is and Yzak glared daggers at him. In the corner of his eyes, Yzak saw Hahnenfuss covering her mouth with one hand and covering her eyes with her fringe. She was muffling her giggles. Nobody seems to take notice of this except Yzak and he was grateful for that. So with all the dignity he had left, he went back to his seat, crossed his legs and stare at McKenzie like nothing happened.

Rusty cleared his throat after his share of laughs. The rest of them did not want to further the subject; it's time to get back to business. "We need to enter where they least expect it. It is a huge risk, I know. And yes, I have considered what Yzak said about the forests. But do you not find it odd that no matter how much we searched, we don't have enough information about Orb? Well let us just presume that there had been many who had sent spies to Orb in order to gain knowledge, maybe not ours, but definitely Southern Kingdoms, yea?" He paused, looked up and saw them nod in unison. "And they have gained none at all, if not too little. And I ask, why?" they nodded again.

Silence took over the five young soldiers as they pondered for a few moments.

"They were not able to get in or out" Yzak concluded and after a pause added, "alive." An eerie silence took over again as Yzak's words sunk in.

"Assuming they had followed what it is that spies would use as route into entering Orb, one of it would be the thick forests in Heliopolis. I must admit, I am a little interested in what they can offer considering they have blocked everything from leaking." Dearka smirked. "What is it they're desperately hiding?"

_Or protecting_… Athrun muttered inaudibly under his breath.

Rusty asked, "Hahnenfuss?"

Shiho sighed in defeat, shutting her eyes for a long blink. Her attention shifted to her subordinates. She detached herself from leaning and stood to her full height. She looked at each of them in the eye and when her gaze rested to Rusty's, she nodded her head once. Her eyes were no longer scary slits boring holes to his soul but instead that of unusual incomprehensibility in its firm resolution. _Strange_.

Dearka stormed towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. He grinned down at her and said slowly, "Tomorrow would be history for us, Shiho love."

Shiho looked at him blankly, pointed a finger at his arms and said low and calm, "Continue what you are doing Elsman and I shall render you unable to produce children." A deathly pause ensued before she added, "And one more thing, I beg you not call me by my name, it sounds disgusting coming from you."

Yzak whistled, smirking at Dearka's face. Rusty was laughing real hard and Athrun was looking away, chuckling. No one can really blame them, its not always you get to see Dearka being dumped and terrified. It was hilarious.

..-~:o0O0o:~-..

It was around three hours after midnight when Dearka and Rusty went out to meet with their aide. Earlier last night after their discussion, they had sent a messenger bird to the aide containing instructions of what to prepare.

After a kilometer walk, they arrived at a secluded area in the woods where they were to meet up with their aide. The trees here are tall and wide and the forest had an eerie calmness within. The moon had not shone in the woods, it was dark and gloomy but the silence was a welcomed companion. The gusts of winds that would sweep every now and then are cold and haunting. They could smell the damp earth beneath their boots. In the far distance a lone wolf howled once, long and sad. They remained still; both were leaning on a tree as they waited. Finally, after a good thirteen minutes of waiting they heard a faint sound of hooves colliding with the ground, dragging something heavy. Rusty straitened up and glanced at Dearka who nodded. Their aide is approaching.

The aide was wearing a black cloak, his sword covered by the rough material. His hood was obscuring his face when he willed the elegant carriage to a stop. He jumped from the coachman's chair and walked towards the two young elite standing beside the carriage. He bowed his head in respect as he addressed the young men in front of him, "Sir Elsman, Sir McKenzie."

"At ease" Dearka responded. "Have you got everything?"

The aide nodded. "I do, sir."

"Good." He walked over the door and asked as he faced the man, "Are you certain that we can pass with it?"

"I guarantee your passage, sir." Upon receiving the Prince Athrun's message, the aide had already prepared for the passes before the team had arrived in the border of Calcatia and Orb. Forging it was quite hard for Orb was not easy to enter so he had resorted to using underhanded means however cruel it was. He had done an impressive job in doing his part. Their aide was chosen amongst many because the king trusted his abilities and he did not disappoint.

"Very good, mate" Dearka said addressing the aide with a satisfied nod. "And what of the ones who forged it?" he added, already knowing the answer.

"Taken care of, sir" and that already explained everything. They can't afford to have witnesses.

"We should take the necessary things we need and leave the rest here." Rusty decided, breaking the silence that permitted after the exchange.

"Yes, that'd be safer" Dearka nodded his head as he opened the door of the carriage. "Maps, clothes, silver and gold coins, oh! Very good! There's even food in here!" he grinned. Rusty snorted.

Dearka took the package that had their clothes in it. As he lifted it, he threw it to Rusty behind him who caught it effortlessly. He then took the coins and put it on his pockets. He was about to take a few of the foods when Rusty interrupted, "We should just leave the food here, yea?" He grunted in response. That made Rusty chuckle.

As he rummaged through the things inside, he noticed papers he identified as their pass on the seat. He took it and out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a neatly folded pack and he turned to it immediately. Upon recognizing the material he grinned and laughed quietly. The aide and Rusty noticed Dearka's shaking shoulders. Before Rusty could ask what was wrong, Dearka turned to him, a package on his right hand.

"Oh God, you better pray; Hahnenfuss is going to kill you." He told Rusty, laughing like an idiot, clutching his stomach. In the dark, with only the aide's torch as light, one could not see Rusty's mortification as he recognized what it was Dearka was holding.

..-~:o0O0o:~-..

The elites started their day fruitfully. At six, Rusty had distributed the things they needed in their travel to each of them. At seven, the males had finished their breakfast and Yzak had delivered Shiho hers after he had his share. He left her food in front of her door after he knocked. One and half hours after that, Athrun and Rusty went to the woods with all their things in three bags. It contained clothes, belts, bows and arrows, knives and everything else they had used during their travel in the South. Both will need to burn all evidence. Two hours passed and all five are ready to go.

To enter Orb, they had to come under different names. The four males have to act as Shiho's guards. She was to pretend that she was a rich merchant's daughter. Her supposed father was an Orb citizen who had situated in Calcatia many years ago for their family business. Because the war was nearing Troja and Mekharess—kingdoms far north of Calcatia—her family came back for refuge. Shiho Hahnenfuss did not like her role but this is for Plants, she has to do everything she can even though her pride was against it.

Shiho was in a white cloak, obscuring her image from the four males who are in front of her, talking. The woods they were in was not too deep but enough to cover their carriage. Six miles from there is the border. The woods will lead to a road in the countryside of Calcatia-Orb border. There would be small villages and check points along the way after they cross it. Another ten miles along that rode will lead to the gates of Heliopolis. After they have crossed it, their mission will finally commence.

Shiho put her hand on the knob and opened the door. She let her eyes slowly examine the carriage. The ceiling of it was smooth red wood, the seats on both sides were coated with red thick velvet, the windows were clean glass with thick curtains and the floor had a carpet. All over, it was luxurious enough but it was nothing that she hadn't seen before.

The males have already done their talk and walked over their horses. Yzak caught sight of Shiho by the door of the carriage and thought she was struggling to climb up. He walked over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He did for she looked at him and what happened next took the senses of the poor unsuspecting lad. This is not Sir Hahnenfuss, rather this is Miss Karina Nalecliffe.

"What?" she asked.

"You need a hand?" he looked away, a fair amount of pink dusted on his pale face. This however went unnoticed by the girl for she turned her attention back to the carriage.

"No need" she refused and continued struggling with one hand on the door for support and the other, clutching her garment up.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "We need to hurry up, Hahnenfuss. If you won't accept my help then we'd be there by night time."

Shiho accepted Yzak's arm for support begrudgingly. Honestly though, it's hurting her pride to be a useless damsel and what's more, the heels are murdering her poor feet. '_Stupid shoes, stupid dress, stupid aide, stupid McKenzie_!' She cursed. '_I swear to beat you real good when we finish this mission you monkey_!' She sighed as she propped one foot and the other to the floor and arranged herself on the seat. Shiho then murmured her thanks to Yzak and he nodded in return as he closed the door.

He took a very deep breath to calm down and mounted his horse.

..-~:o0O0o:~-..

It was late afternoon when they finally saw the gates.

Their jaws dropped to pits of hell at the grandiose wall in front of their eyes. They both feasted and feared the sight of the great barrier in front of them. Standing thirty meters high, proud and strong, stretching God knows how long, with thickness boasting its power to resist any force is the great white wall of Heliopolis. Never in their life have they seen such a strong, terrifying, astounding wall such as what they are seeing now. It was both beautiful and formidable. The gates of Plants may be strong but compared to this, Plants' defense was mediocre.

The wall of Heliopolis is Orb's first defense, the greatest protection, the strongest shield and the most frightening they had ever encountered.

They gulped. _Oh God_.

"Is it too late to choose the forest?" Dearka asked no one in particular.

Sure, they have heard of stories about the walls of Heliopolis while growing up but they never thought it was this grand and intimidating.

They were nearing the gates now. They could see that there were many people around it. _Good_. The people entering were on a line. There were four carriages on the side, each being inspected by guards. The ones who are entering the gate by carriage were just staying beside it while the guards appear to be inspecting them as well. The people had papers with them as guards looked over them. Many of the guards were young men, clad in uniform silver armor, swords on their sides. By the looks of it, one of them are holding papers with him and going over the line stopping at every person. He was clad in armor too but one can see that he is of higher rank than the others.

Dearka, staging as the coachman, reined the horses to stop a fair distance behind the fourth carriage. Rusty was on the rear, Athrun on the right side and Yzak on the left. When the guards appeared in front of them, the young men dismounted their horses.

"May we ask to inspect your carriage gentlemen?" one guard asked.

The four elites nodded at the guards. Rusty knocked on the door and when he heard a faint affirmation, he opened it. As he bowed his head and offered his arm as support, a girl emerged from the coach and took it. Collective gasps were heard amongst the young guards as the young maiden descended her carriage.

She looked so ravishing! Her eyes were big and soft. Her thin lips were colored pink. Her lashes were long. Her eyelids' edges were tinted soft black to define her purple eyes more and just above it were light pink hues. Her cheeks were flushed a little. Her youthful waist and chest were defined by the material hugging her upper body. Her hair was a curly knot behind her head with crystal pins glinting to the sun. Some of her brown tresses were in front of her, framing her pretty face. Below her waist, the skirt ballooned to layers of frilly garments, pink and white simultaneously. Her gloves were white laces that just reach her wrist. The pink material covering her upper body was an off-shoulder with the same lace materials at the edges.

And now, you understand why she took Yzak's breath away. If there was a description most accurate it would be that she looked nothing like the Shiho of the Hahnenfuss House the whole of Plants knew.

The young guards as the Reds observed were completely beguiled by her attractiveness.

"Good day to you, milady" one of the gatekeepers said, blushing.

And to the four Reds' surprise Shiho smiled shyly and offered her hand for the guard to kiss. The guard took it and blushed even more. Shiho pretended to be shy as she brought her other hand to cover her lips partially. If they were not on a mission then, the four would have had dropped their jaws unto the ground and seeing that they were they kept their cool.

"Good day to you too, sir" Shiho said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual and smiling adorably to the young guard.

Shiho continued to entertain the guards, much to her irritation as the four red knights stood back, unmoving, pretending to not care. She was occupying the young guards who were supposed to be inspecting them. She was trying to shorten the time the guards had to inspect the four Reds. Eventually they had, but because they were still unfocused, they hadn't quite minded the four guards the pretty young lady had.

All of a sudden, the team heard someone call not so far from them, "Commander La Flaga! Sir!" and they all froze. Shiho cast down her gaze, covering her widened eyes, hands clutched tightly together. Athrun and Yzak looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Rusty remained unmoving but they could feel him tense. Dearka crossed his arms in his chest and closed his eyes.

_Holy mother of all misfortune!_

..-~:o0O0o:~-..

*Le gasps *O* Oh my! What happens next?

Favor guys! Tell me what you think of the characters, will you? Writing sure is tough; I need to know your opinions at how you see the characters. Pretty please?

Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	5. IV: A night under the peaceful skies

Tinylittlerobot - Thank you for noticing the confusion. It was on purpose though because I like mind games and there's no fun at all when there are no hidden meanings behind the words and there are no secrets, right? But just to be sure, what was it that made you confused? And also, yes, about Rusty, I chose him for a reason. You'll know soon enough *grins. About Mwu: Mwu is a commander…a commander is next to the supreme commander—which is the king btw—in governing an army. Therefore because Mwu is a commander, he controls a part of the army which consists thousands of soldiers. Is that reason enough to explain why they are nervous? I think it is.

A/N: This is a long one! Happy reading! Don't forget to leave a review =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only claim ownership of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Night under the Peaceful Skies

* * *

"MANA! Where are you?" Cagalli called as she opened the door by the back of the house.

"In the kitchen my dear!"

Cagalli strode to the kitchen a few seconds later. "Oh! There you are!"

"Good afternoon Princess. Where did you go?"

Cagalli dragged a hand on her face and exclaimed, "Ugh, for the millionth time could you please not call me that!? Anyway, I went riding with Ahmed in the plain fields!"

"Oh? How was it?"

She put a hand on her hip, pointed the thumb of the other hand on her chest and scoffed. "As it always had—me winning, him losing! Honestly, there is no worthy opponent in here!"

Mana laughed as she offered the proud girl a big slice of chocolate cake and she giggled uncontrollably at the yummy treat.

"Oh this is divine Mana! I love you so much!" she declared as she gulped down a huge bite.

"Yes, you do love. Anyways, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, um, can I ask you a favor?" Cagalli inquired and bit her lower lip.

"Anything"

"Can I take the kids to camp out with me for tonight? Please?" Cagalli's eyes lit up with plead as she put her hands together so that she looked like she was praying. "If you do, I'd love you some more Mana!"

Mana smiled. Kartiah had been good for the poor princess. It had been eight days since they left the capital and as each day passed, she had gradually come back to the princess they all have known. King Uzumi had prepared everything for her daughter. The house they are staying at was not a palace nor a mansion but a normal cozy house that had five rooms upstairs. Every single person chosen to escort her was close to her. The guards were reduced to only six and most of them are Her Highness' friends. The king had also personally asked her to escort her daughter and if possible bring her grandchildren along, to which she agreed instantly. All this the good king did to make his daughter more comfortable and carefree. Mana's grandchildren were loved dearly by both the Prince and Princess. They had treated them like their own younger siblings, much to her grandchildren's bliss. Kira and Cagalli had known her all their lives for she was their nursemaid ever since they were born. She treated the young royals her own grandchildren too and she had been one of the closest to a mother figure to both.

"Does that smile means it's a yes?" Cagalli's face lit up with a toothy grin.

"Yes, dear" Cagalli hugged the elder lady, shouting cheers enthusiastically.

"But…" Cagalli's face fell at the sound of the word and pouted. "You need to bring Tim as well." And she hugged her back again and relief was clear in her laughter. "Oh for the love of Haumea Mana! For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to permit me! Thank you!"

And they both laughed loudly enough to get the attention of the little ones in the living room. The three children stormed to the kitchen and Cagalli greeted them with a bear hug. "Claudy, Star, Max, hurry pack some warm clothes! We're going to camp in the beach tonight!"

A few minutes, giggles and cheers later, the four youngsters went upstairs to prepare for a little adventure.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

"Commander La Flaga! Sir!"

Mwu's head snapped to the side as he heard his name being called and he grinned as he recognized who it was. "Oi kid! How are you? Doing good, I assume?"

"I am doing just fine Commander" Tolle smiled as he neared his superior. "Whatever are you doing here? I thought it was Captain Erica that was supposed to come instead of Commander Tohdaka?"

"Ah, that woman, I tell you, is a pain in the bum. She told me she had some emergency in Morgenroete" he waived a hand in front of his face as he continued, "something about idiots using her laboratory. She concluded I had nothing to do and so asked me to come here because the Commander of the Frontier March is busy and so is she."

Tolle softly laughed as they slowly neared the last carriage.

Mwu whistled and said in a whisper, "Pretty carriage, pretty girl and pretty guards."

Tolled raised his eyebrows and stared at the Commander. He then looked at what his superior was looking at and uttered a disfavored 'tsk-tsk'. "You do know Captain Murrue will kill you if she ever finds out you like young pretty men, don't you Mwu?"

Mu grinned down at him but he did not miss the oddity in the Commander's eyes. _Weird_…

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

All of their heartbeats were racing rapidly as the one named Commander La Flaga halted on their carriage. At the moment all they wanted was to be eaten by the bloody earth beneath them. Colorful curses were spat nonstop in Yzak's brain though his face betrayed no emotion.

La Flaga was a tall man with blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. His sword was on the left side of his belt. He was not wearing armor but a white military uniform. The man was smiling at them pleasantly as he let his gaze travel from one Red to the other. They stood there as uncaring to their skyrocketing nerves as possible. This man may carry a pleasant air with him but he is not given his rank for nothing.

"Gentlemen, a fine afternoon to all of you." He greeted. "Most especially to you young lady" he added as his gaze locked at the brunette. "May I introduce, Lieutenant Captain Tolle Koenig" he gestured to his companion who they have recognized was the one they had seen awhile ago with the papers. He bowed his head to Shiho as Shiho curtsied.

Commander La Flaga snatched Shiho's right hand gently and planted a kiss. Shiho's hand shook slightly and the four Reds were very aware of the balsam's tenseness. Yzak cursed very colorful terms mentally as he imagined torturing someone in his mind's consciousness for their bloody luck. "I am Mwu La Flaga, Commander of the Cavalry of the army of Orb. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady such as you Miss?"

"O-oh, I am Karina Natecliffe, honorable sir." Shiho stuttered while bowing her head gracefully.

"Ah, your hand is shaking Miss Karina. Are you alright?" Yzak cursed more and more mentally as the rest joined the albino prince in his tirade of creative vocabulary.

"I am well Commander La Flaga. I, I am just quite nervous sir."

'_Bloody hell! Nervous, you say? What are you thinking Hahnenfuss!' _Dearka desperately cursed inwardly.

"Nervous? Why would you be, my dear?"

Shiho smiled shyly and said adorably, "I am quiet nervous in front of a man such as you Commander. Truly, it is of greatest honor to meet someone like you. I have heard of your glory even in the far lands North of Calcatia. For someone like me to meet you in person and even have a conversation with, is my genuine pleasure. For that you have my gratitude Commander."

The four Reds relaxed their exhausted minds. _God oh God, that was bloody close!_

"Oh hush, you flatter me too much milady. I am but a man that does his duty to his beloved nation." He replied smugly.

"Well now, can I check your passes please?" the Lieutenant asked Shiho. Tolle was not foreign to the commander's flirtatious nature, but flirting with a girl her age is just plain wrong.

"Here is all of it Lieutenant" Shiho addressed the young lieutenant and handed him a stack of papers. He examined their passes thoroughly while simultaneously inspecting his own paper for identification.

"Forgive me but I must take my leave Miss Karina. There are still a lot of people who need my assistance." The commander excused himself, smiling at the young brunette. "It was nice meeting you."

Shiho smiled and said, "And you as well, Commander." For a moment there, the four male Reds thought of their balsam's smile as genuine, no pretense whatsoever. Her eyes showed gentleness and her lips weren't forced. Really, the girl is not a genius for nothing. Even they were fooled for a moment.

"Well then Tolle, you take care of these kids, yea?"

"Will do, Commander" the lieutenant replied with a nod.

"The carriage is clear Lieutenant!" one of the guards who inspected their carriage announced.

After a few torturous minutes, the young lieutenant looked up and smiled at Shiho. "You are ready to go, Miss Karina. Welcome back to Orb."

"Thank you sir" Shiho gave him a small smile as she was escorted back to her carriage by Athrun. After the lady entered and arranged herself in the carriage, Athrun closed the door. He nodded at the three Reds and they mounted their horses. Shiho popped her head out the window of the moving coach, shouting gently like a fine lady, her farewells to the guards.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them as they go, a smile played softly in his lips. He murmured words not a single soul caught.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Cagalli watched the sun die by the sea with her four ecstatic companions. She smiled as she heard their laughter being carried by the winds. She looked over her shoulder as three children race around the sand with a gentle giant of a Rottweiler on their tail.

"Tim! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" young Max yelled jovially and Tim the dog barked playfully in reply.

"Waahh! Claudy help! Star is in danger, Star is in danger" Cagalli laughed at Max's shouts as she saw the giant dog tackle the giggling Star.

Star was laughing while hugging Tim's neck as the dog licked her face with grimy saliva shouting, "Eww Tim! Your breath is disgusting!" Claudy who was the farthest ran to her sister giggling softly while clutching her sundress.

Cagalli whistled to get the dog's attention and Tim ran to her. "Ugh, you bad dog! Star is right, have you had a bath?"

Star ran to her with a grinning Max behind her "Right, big sister Cagalli?"

"Yeah, Star. How about…" Cagalli grinned and pulled the heavy dog to the sea. Seeing this, Star and Max helped the princess get her dog to the water while gleefully laughing. Max doing little to help the two older girls, shouted over the loud sound of their laughter, "Claudy, help us big sis! You are one slowpoke for your age!"

Claudy blushed as she hurried to the trio and fumed lamely at her younger brother, "Shut up Maxwell!"

The four of them were now soaked, playing with the giant dog while he wriggle his fur at them. Nobody else were there to witness the merriness except the happy ones themselves.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

The sun was long gone as the carriage halted to a stop on the woods near a clean river. It was two hours after sun down when they decided to call it a day. The three males had already dismounted their horses and after a few minutes, noticed Shiho not coming down the coach.

Dearka knocked on the door and Rusty walk up to him and asked quietly, "Is she alright?" Dearka replied with a shrug.

"Hey Hahnenfuss, I'm going to open the door, alright?" Dearka said.

They heard a faint 'hn' as affirmation.

The moment they opened the door, both notice Shiho's hair was already down. Her hair cascaded in brown curls down her waist. The crystal pins lie randomly in the velvet seat. She would have looked like the perfect lady she was three hours ago if she hadn't had her elbows plopped on her knees and looking like her usual too serious self. Locks of curled hair fell on her face as her purple eyes regarded them for a moment. "What is it?" she asked quietly as she stared at the opposite seat again.

"You were a life saver back there, champ!" Rusty said, trying to be cheerful.

"You wont call me a life saver once I have my hands on your neck McKenzie. I shall beat you senseless when this mission is over." She said unemotionally while gesturing to her overly made gown.

Rusty laughed nervously while Dearka said, grinning at him, "See, I told you so." Shiho rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Anyway Shiho, you don't mind me calling you by that, right?"

"I do mind Elsman."

Dearka waved his hand dismissingly, smiling. "We are to camp out here, Shiho. The two princes" he rolled his eyes before continuing, "had already scouted the area for patrols. It's safe out here."

Shiho sighed and hopped off the carriage gracefully landing in barefoot.

Yzak noticed Hahnenfuss hopped off the carriage. He stared at her as she walked out of the carriage and surveyed the place. She was still in her gown and her arms were left bare for the winds to touch. She unconsciously rubbed her right hand to her left arm for warmth. Yzak did not notice he'd been staring at her very much longer than what was considered proper. He only noticed he'd been staring at her when she caught his gaze minutes later. In an instant, he looked away and that was when he noticed the blood that gripped its clutches on his face had been there shamelessly for quite a while.

Minutes later, Dearka was singing while building a fire and Rusty was in the river, catching fishes. Athrun was by the back of the carriage looking for something. Yzak was sitting by the fire Dearka was building and Shiho was sitting opposite him. Yzak was irritated—again—by Dearka's off key singing and said snappily, "Could you please not murder my ears anymore Dearka?!"

Dearka grinned at him, finally done with the bonfire, singing still. Yzak sighed at the blonde's attempt to irritate him some more but said nothing. Today was tiresome; his mind was exhausted with all his cursing.

"What happened to you Yzak? Tired?" Dearka smirked lazily.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Do you mind shutting your mouth?"

"Aww, you are no fun at all, how about you Shiho?"

"Don't disturb me Elsman."

"The ever cold Balsam; who would have imagined a very gorgeous female resides in the depths of those solid exterior of yours Lady Shiho. You should wear skirts more often." He said—grinning, as he arranged himself on the grass beside Yzak.

Shiho just weakly glared at him.

"Stop flirting with her kid or you will loose that face you love so much." Rusty said as he walked to them, pants rolled up to his knees and a hand carrying a string of fishes. "But seriously though, grace under pressure!"

"I know! You saved us all back there!" Dearka shouted, incredulity in his voice. "My God, you are a blessing from the heavens Hahnenfuss! I would have pissed my pants if it weren't for your sweet talk. Who would have thought there was a Commander in there?"

Rusty put the fishes he caught in sticks and let them get cooked by the fire.

Shiho rolled her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest tighter for some much needed warmth.

"Blankets?" Athrun called from behind them.

"Yes please! Thanks Athrun!" Rusty said.

Athrun then distributed the blankets to the others. Yzak refused and whispered to him, "I'm fine, give two to Hahnenfuss. She needs some warmth." He obliged, smiling secretly at his cousin's politeness to a girl. Well, that was a first.

"May I ask you something Sir Hahnenfuss?" Athrun asked as he seated himself between Dearka and Shiho in the grass.

"What is it Your Highness?"

"Why have I not seen you in social gatherings before?"

"Come to think of it, yea, I haven't seen you in one before. This is the first time I saw you wearing a gown in fact." Dearka interjected, looking thoughtful. He snatched the stick of one fish and ate the steaming, delicious flesh.

"Oh, that?" she sighed, "I am the silent type; I don't quite like socializing with too many people." She paused as she thought of something. "But I had attended one though, although I was wearing my ZAFT Red uniform."

Dearka released a breath of disbelief. "Honestly, Shiho?"

"Yes"

"Oh God" Rusty laughed loudly. He was followed with Dearka who was clutching his stomach and pointing a finger at her. Athrun chuckled while Yzak had his brows shot to the heavens. Shiho released a low, quiet laugh too, surprising even herself.

By this time, everyone is taking their share of the fish.

"When was this?" asked Yzak as he blew the hot flesh.

"Half a year ago. The king invited the new elites and hosted a party in our honor." She replied as she took a bite.

"The King? Oh heavens, Hahnenfuss" Rusty exclaimed. "You dare wear your uniform in front of the king and all the nobles during a ball held in your honor?"

She shrugged.

"What nerve" Yzak whispered.

"Oh, I remember. You were one of the three new Reds along with Amalfi, right? It was when the king regarded you as one of the few he favors, right?" Dearka said, "You know my father was there. He told me you were a perfect soldier, a she-Athrun, as was his words" he laughed heartily and added, "He told me this young girl can kick my lazy bum for good."

Athrun raised a brow at Dearka, "'a she-Athrun'? Really?"

"Don't look at me; it was my pops who said so." Dearka held his hands in surrender. "Anyway, did none of you come to that party?"

"I did" said Yzak. "I didn't saw you in there" he added looking at Shiho.

"Ah, I left early. Duty calls."

"That's pretty brave of you Sir Hahnenfuss, I don't remember my father having the guest of honor leave before him."

She tilted her head slightly to look at the stars and said, "Ah that. There was some problem in Sixtilis and my advisor had asked me to return immediately. The King understood and let me off. I was not there when he declared his high regards of me but still I'm very grateful for his generous words."

"How old are you again, Hahnenfuss?" Rusty asked.

"Fifteen, why?"

"Just that you are one amazing girl! I mean, running Sixtilis since you were thirteen and having graduated as the first ever female Red Knight in just two years! Two bloody years! And even the top of her class mind you. God my pride is wounded." Dearka answered.

"And Sixtilis is not just your average district at all. It is one of the main military body of Plants." Rusty said, slowly shaking his head.

"I know. However did you do it Sir Hahnenfuss?" Athrun asked.

Shiho looked uncomfortable being the subject of their conversation but nonetheless replied, "Well, I had help." She had also realized that she had been talking too much this day. "You all know I still don't have a seat in the council, do you? I shall ascend it when I turn eighteen but now, I have an advisor in my place. As for finishing the military academy, my father and brother were given respectable titles so you shouldn't be too surprised about me. I came from a military family after all."

"So am I" Dearka murmured, wrinkling his nose.

"You're too modest Hahnenfuss" Yzak said inaudibly.

"Ah, yea, I remember having met Commander Elrich. He was a very intelligent tactician and a strong warrior, my father used to say." Athrun said.

Nobody seemed to notice but Shiho's eyes had darkened.

"I had the honor of having been under the tutelage of Captain Adrian." Rusty said proudly. "Your brother was a great man Hahnenfuss. He was one of the few who saw potential in me and he was one of my inspirations in becoming a Red Knight. He was the youngest Red Knight to ever become a captain at age seventeen and I was given the privilege to be taught by him. I'm quite a lucky lad, am I?"

"Oh, is that so? Well excuse me but I need to rest gentlemen. Have a good night." Shiho got up from her seat hugging the blankets close to her body and walked back to the carriage.

"Was it something I said?" Rusty asked when Shiho was a safe distance out of hearing.

She may not act it but Shiho Hahnenfuss is still a child. She was but a twelve year old girl when she lost her entire family in the Bloody Valentine. She was but a child when a very huge responsibility was pushed on her small little shoulders when they died.

"Nah, I think she's just tired." Dearka dismissed. "Oi Yzak! I've noticed you've been too quiet since this morning. What's wrong?"

The rest of them looked at Yzak who looked away, cheeks burning. Trying to feign nonchalance he said, "I'm tired idiots."

Rusty smiled at Yzak. Dearka raised a brow at him, only to find out he can't and so he raised both eyebrows at the older man. Rusty just shrugged and smiling that smile that meant he knows something they don't.

"Rusty, you be the first watch. After four hours, wake me up." Athrun ordered.

"Yes sir!"

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

"Big sister Cagalli?"

"Yes, Max?"

"What do you think of those twinkling stars?"

The four were lying in the sand with a sleeping Tim a little distance away by the cave. It was now an hour before midnight. They have had a laughter-filled afternoon. A few hours after that, during their meal, they had eaten the delicious packed dinner Mana had prepared with chocolate éclairs for dessert. By nine, they had lay down in the sand and lost themselves to the beautiful display of diamonds in the black sky, talking and laughing and admiring the view. Cagalli was thankful the kids were here in Kaltiah with her. They had been trying their hardest to cheer her up and it had worked immensely.

Claudy was on Max's left side lying on her side while Cagalli's arms served as pillows for Max and Star, left arm and right, respectively. Star was sleeping soundly by her side, her blond hair framing her cheeks while her lips parted slightly. Max was now on the verge of slumber's arms as he rubbed his chubby arms on his eyes as an effort to stay awake. Claudy who is oldest of the three siblings was looking at her brother with a confused look.

"Why would you ask that, Max?" Claudy inquired.

Max yawned "It's just so pretty and it makes you wonder what they are."

Cagalli smiled down at the boy beside her. She moved her gaze to look at Claudy and caught the girl's eyes. Cagalli winked at hermuttered a_ Shh…_

"You see Max" Cagalli began. "Those beautiful lights are the souls of the ones that had already departed. They are given a place in the heavens because they have lived their lives correctly. They hated no one and loved every living thing, may it be good or evil. Those stars were ones the men that walked the earth with goodness in their hearts."

Claudy smiled up at her, truly, the princess is like no one else.

"Oh, so if Max is good…Max will be a star?"

"Yes Max" Cagalli smiled at the boy.

"Max will see mama and papa when Max becomes a star?"

Cagalli's brows furrowed and she said, "Well yes, but not now. You are still stuck with me until you're old and crippled."

Max look up to her, big, adorable blue eyes trained to hers in awe and he nodded. Cagalli and Claudy laughed softly so as to not awaken Star. Max eyes drooped low as he smiled.

"Yes Max. We will see mama and papa when we have lived our lives with goodness in our hearts." Claudy said gently whispering to her brother.

"Max wants to be a star…zzz"

Claudy giggled and Cagalli felt the boy's curly blonde locks tickle her skin as he squeezed himself closer to her and she sighed.

"Kartiah is beautiful, isn't it Claudy?"

"Uhn! Kartiah is so quiet and comforting. If I could, I would want to come back here again and again."

Cagalli smiled.

This is true. Kartiah really was beautiful. Even amongst the hundreds of beautiful tropical islands of Orb, Kartiah is one of those that she favors. Here it was a lot more peaceful; no guards, no people, no noise, no mentors, no lessons, no duties. Here she was just herself, simply Cagalli. The island was a haven, a place of felicity. It was a place where one would be able to forget the troubles and distress and replace the concerns with a serene peace with oneself. The island was small but it was a sight to behold. Kartiah is far from the mainland and nobody really lives there. It was not known to many people, its beauty was only shone to those who have traveled the most hidden western part of the kingdom of Orb. Here it was heaven.

"Are you feeling any better here big sis?"

She looked at the raven haired girl and said, "Haumea, Claudette. Can you please act your age and be a kid? Drop the concern and just laugh like there's no tomorrow or else you'll have wrinkles on your forehead by the time you'd be twenty." She had always known that Claudy is a mature girl. She is a pretty girl with a gentle heart and a brilliant mind. Claudy had such a mature aura in her that intimidates her because dammit, sometimes she feels the kid is more mature than her. She was the one closest to Kira amongst the three siblings because the girl loved science too. Whenever Kira had the time, he would mentor Claudette. She loved books and Kira had given her enough to last a lifetime. She had a bright future ahead of her.

Claudy plopped her elbows up, looked down at her and pouted.' _How cute, that's rare_.' Cagalli thought. "I'm twelve big sis! I am aware of things now."

Cagalli's eyebrows shot up and she laughed softly as to not awaken the two blondes beside her. "I am feeling better Claud. I am very grateful that you three are here; you are just too lovable to be gloomy around with. Well, Kira promised he'd be back right away. If he comes back late I'll punch his face and leave it with an ugly violet bruise" She grinned down at the child who laughed gently, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

They fell in a comfortable silence, listening to the gentle waves that came crashing unto the golden sands. The sky up above was cloudless and black but the stars made it seem to glow with a bizarre array of lights that could lift the hearts even that of the saddened souls. It was a beautiful night. Cagalli after a few moments of silence said, "Ahh thank you kids. I really love you three."

Claudy blushed and remembered something. "Oh right. Why are Lady Miriallia and Lord Johan not here? I thought you wanted to be with your friends too?"

"Meh, those two" she sighed disappointedly. "You know Yuuna, right Claud?"

"Oh! The 'brainless pig', 'retard', 'idiot monkey', 'bloody bastard'.."

Claudy would have continued if she had not been stopped with a hand cupped on her mouth and she looked at the mortified princess with a questioning look.

"Where did you hear those words young lady?!" she whispered harshly, her eyes wide in stupefied shock.

"From you big sis Cagalli" the child replied innocently, her voice muffled slightly.

"Uh…oh…ahh, i-is that so?!" she stuttered and laughed nervously. "Anyway, Claudy. Do not, I repeat, do not ever say those foul language ever again. Promise?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's bad"

"Why do you say it then?"

"W-Well…just because I say it doesn't mean you can!" she said hurriedly. And she added inaudibly, 'Blast it! Where is Kira when you need his bloody wisdom!'

"Then I shall not say it anymore."

'_Oh Haumea_.' She corrupted the poor child's mind. '_B__loody Cagalli!' _She berated herself, '_Stupid, stupid, stupid, very stupid Cagalli!'_

"Well that's good then. Anyways, Milly and Johan were both invited to Yuuna's birthday party and so they could not make it here with us."

"Ah, so that's what happened, how disappointing."

"Anyway, help me carry these two to the cave, will you? We need to sleep."

"Kay!"

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Rusty was whistling a very nice tune while on a rock sitting with his hands supporting his weight behind him. He craned his neck so that he was watching the black sky and the mischievous glinting stars. He treasured the silence of the night and he lazily smiled, his eyes dazed as he remembers happy memories.

Athrun looked at the orange haired man and sighed. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Rusty looked behind him and saw Athrun who was looking irritated.

"Hey kid! You slept well?"

"Yes I did. Why did you not wake me up?"

"Ah" he scratched a finger on her face and smiled sheepishly. "You see, I was quite fine here. It's still midnight anyway. Besides, it is not so often you get to see such a place as this."

"What do you mean?"

"Peaceful" he shrugged.

"Ah"

Both of them fell in silence. Rusty continued to gaze up the sky, tracing constellations with his eyes. Athrun was watching the river, the water ever so gentle in its constant, unhurried pace. The water almost looked like ice from the light casted by the moon and the stars that made it seem frozen in time, glistening under the lights.

Rusty smiled and sighed. "When you've lived through wars and I'm not saying you haven't—but when you have been to too many battles such as me, you'll learn to appreciate peace Athrun. You'll learn to treasure it no matter how short-lived it is."

Athrun stared at his older friend and after a few seconds, sat on the ground, gazing at the gentle flow of the clean water in the river. He had looked up to Rusty like he was his older brother. They've met five years ago when Miguel Aiman—scion of the House Aiman of Januarius—introduced them. He had also treated Miguel like an older brother and when he introduced his best friend to him, Athrun became close to Rusty in an instant. He respected Rusty. He was just a simple person, a pauper to be exact, but he had risen to become a Red Knight and that had proven to everyone that the aristocrats are not the only one who can serve their kingdom with such honor. He was a man-child. He had always been a nice person and that draw people to him. But it was the first time he had seen this worn part of Rusty. It made Rusty seem much older somehow.

"Are you tired of it?" Athrun asked after a few moment of silence.

"The war?"

Athrun nodded.

"Yeah"

Athrun looked down.

The Bloody Valentine, the assault of the OMNI, the army of the South. When Junius fell into ashes and blood ran like black river in the ground and canals of the once peaceful district of Plants—where not a single soul was spared the mercy of the one king that destroyed the peace between the lands once again. It was when Queen Lenore was to have her birthday in Junius, her hometown, that the OMNI attacked the Plant district nearest to the border. It had cost the king his wife. It had cost Princess Ezalia her beloved Lord Isaac Joule. It had cost the nobles their families. It had cost Plants its people. It had cost all of them grief.

The OMNI burned all the bodies so nobody was given the mercy to even mourn their loved ones' lifeless bodies. Instead, they mourned of what had remained of Junius which had crushed their hearts and burned their souls with a blazing fire of hatred and wrath and hunger for revenge.

The Queen was to have her birthday three days after she returned to Junius. The late Lord Isaac and his men had accompanied her to her hometown. The rest of the royal family were to follow them a day after she had arrived. But her birthday never came. The celebration never happened. The guests who came to celebrate the birthday of their Queen never knew what awaited them. For before the celebration of her birth, the Queen died in cold blood along with thousands of people in the hands of the Southern army. The sight that awaited the royal family and the rest of the nobles who came with them was the cruelest, most heart-wrenching thing one can ever set their eyes upon. And it left their King torn and dead inside. It left all of them with deep, painful wounds that never healed.

That was three years ago.

"But I'm fighting for peace and I will fight to my last breath."

Athrun looked up to him, awe clear in his eyes and he said, "I've never heard you so mature before." At that, Rusty laughed and he smiled.

"You're still just sixteen Athrun. Sure you've seen war, fought in it even, but sometimes, you just lose sight of yourself in the process." Athrun looked up to him, confused. "You've been robbed your innocence in this game of war kid. Not only you but many more others; even kind Nicol."

"I think he's still the same, just more matured" Athrun said. Nicol Amalfi, the gentle boy a year younger than him, who has the talent to light up your soul with his passion for music. He was a noble blood from the House Amalfi of October. He had never seen that boy angry at someone at all; he was all smiles. People would even refer to him as the male equivalent of the songstress, Lacus Clyne. Who would have thought such a kind soul has become a Red Knight?

Rusty just smiled; a sad, wistful smile. Athrun was still just sixteen after all, he was but a child. He may seem too matured for his age but he'd been there. They were forced to grow up to fight a war they did not start. They were forced to take the lives of nameless men, only caring that they were enemies. They were taught that in a battle, one cannot show weakness, must not show mercy and hesitation and only have to think of survival. At the young age of fifteen, they were thrown in the bloody battlefields and were forced to wash their hands in blood. They were still children and already, their bodies were bathing in the blood of men and their minds corrupted by the nightmares of memories of soulless bodies and blood mixing with the dirt of the ground. There was no longer innocence left in them. They were now just empty souls trapped in a body of men who fight, kill and die.

Every time he murders another, a part of him dies along with his victim.

"I think he's still the same too. Only thing that changed is that he now keeps demons in a cage." Rusty replied after some thought.

Athrun fell in a thoughtful silence and Rusty feeling guilty changed the topic. "Hey, how are you and your fiancé, by the way?"

"Huh?"

"Lady Lacus? Your fiancé?"

"Oh. Hm, I don't know. I don't remember the last time I saw her."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Come now, you are engaged to one of the land's prettiest nobles and you tell me you don't remember!? Are you out of your mind!?"

Athrun rubbed a hand on his face "I don't really care."

"That's heartless kid. My, she's one beautiful girl too."

"Zala, for all we know, could have been prettier than that Lacus girl" said a bored voice from behind them. Athrun felt his brow twitch and his ego hurt.

"You are one to talk Yzak" retorted Athrun coldly.

Yzak sat next to him, his elbows resting on his bent knees. Yzak looked at him, sapphire daggers meeting cold emeralds.

Rusty laughed at the two princes. "You know, you two really are related."

Yzak furrowed his brows and looked at him, Athrun doing the same.

"Even though you two look nothing alike, there's that distinct characteristic to your features that are so similar."

"What?" Athrun asked; curiosity was clear in his voice because of Rusty's incredulous statement.

"You two are too pretty to be men."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, earned the laughing Rusty two ugly bumps in his head. He didn't regret it though; the priceless expression on their faces will be embedded on his mind as long he lives. It was priceless indeed.

The ticked Athrun who kept his distance so as to not murder his friend noticed something shine by Rusty's neck. Rusty was still laughing and his fits of laughter were too much that he fell off the rock and Athrun realized what it was that was shining. His brows shot up and his jaw dropped slightly. Noticing this, Yzak said, "You look stupid. What happened to you?"

Ignoring Yzak he whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

Yzak looked to where Athrun's eyes were trained and he, as well, was shocked, although not as much as Athrun. Rusty, finally noticing the two looking at him stupefied, stopped his laughter and furrowed his eyebrows. Their eyes were not on his face; instead, it was below his chin which meant…

"Is that a ring?" Athrun asked.

"A-ah…yeah" he stammered stupidly.

True enough, there on his neck, on a chord, was a diamond ring. It was not extravagant; it was plain and simple. The gem was a small diamond, held by four slim silver veins on the edges that continued to become the band. It was simple, yes, but it had cost him a pretty penny for he was a poor lad. He was in love; he'd do anything to marry his beloved.

"You're engaged?"

"…no" he said quietly, feeling blood rush to his face. He looked silly, he knew, but what can he do, anyway?

"You're proposing then?" Yzak helpfully inquired.

"I'm hoping to…you know, after this mission, if I won't get cold feet."

"Oh Lord. I never really think of you as a mature man, Rusty. I've always thought of you as a thirteen year old boy stuck in a nineteen year old body." Athrun said, still shocked. After a while, he began chuckling which then eventually grew to laughter. This was the first time in a very long while that he laughed and it felt great.

"HEY!" was Rusty's weak protest but he felt kind of relieved to hear Athrun laugh, it has been a while after all. Yzak was quietly laughing too. That kid rarely laughed so he joined in the laughter as well, feeling embarrassed but happy nonetheless.

After a few minutes, they fell silent. Rusty broke the silence when he said quietly, "I like Orb." Two pairs of eyes snappily looked at him. He smiled and shrugged, "I envy Orb" he could feel the princes' intense gaze on him, warning him, yet he shrugged it off. "It's peaceful here. There's no war and no blood. Even here in Heliopolis where an army is stationed, I feel no tension at all." This was true. Heliopolis is Orb's first defense and so naturally, a large part of the army resides there. But even though they were there, the place is still calm. It was completely different from Plants. Orb is the Land of Peace after all. "How I wish Plants is like this place."

Athrun released a breath and said calmly, eyeing Rusty, "If you were not my friend, you'd have had lost your head a while ago."

"Oh" Rusty shrugged, "lucky me." He looked up the sky once again, resting his right elbow on his right knee. He took in a deep breath and smiled wistfully, "I want to have a future where I have a wife that does not worry of my safety and my children saved from falling victims to the horrors of war." He said slowly, "I'd like a future where their hands are not stained by blood and their hearts are free of conscience. I desire a future where there is only peace." He paused and looked at his two princes and said solemnly, "I am fighting for that future and you two have my sword and loyalty."

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Who was the guy looking at them and what did he say?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!

Problems: (at least read # 2)

1)I screwed up big time! Shit dudes! Yzak was the one who gave Shiho the title 'Balsam/Housenka' right? dammit, I could have made a better story between them if that thought hadn't flew out my shitty brain! Sorry! But their story is quite something; that I'll promise you. After all, I ship them real hard (biased) *winks

2)Please help me with—I don't know, um, old profanities? Like the ones used in medieval times? Please? Because I might accidentally use the 'f' word here if I ran out of ideas and that would destroy this story immensely. That'd result to me sulking and then be disappointed and then discontinuing this! _Ohmygod_!

3)Okay, some of you have been complaining 'bout the grammar and I'm sorry. I've already warned you (prologue) about this being my first attempt into writing so please don't expect it to be perfect.

4)I'm feeling real low right now and the next chapter will finally be the fateful meeting of Cagalli and Athrun and really, I can't afford to have low spirits because I plan it to be memorable. I'm in deep shit…


	6. V: A GIRL!

A/N: I was a bitch last chapter. Totally unprofessional and immature with all the whining and stuff, sorry! I was just really stressing over my final grades for the past two months because I haven't seen them. So, I got it last week and OMG! I passed all my units! (_Big deal!_) It's a miracle! Congratulations to me! I'll still be a regular student when I return to the university as a third year college! Yeah, you must be thinking I'm overreacting about all the grade stuff but I'm taking an engineering course and it's difficult. Thank you by the way to everyone who comforted me, you guys are the best. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep it coming! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only claim ownership of the plot.

Chapter 5: A GIRL!

Captain Murrue was in the north-western part of Yalafath that was mostly woodland waiting for someone to appear. Excited was an understatement to what she is feeling right at the moment. It had been almost three years after all, who can blame her? Two figures were obscured by the trees a few meters away behind her. One was a tall man whose face was hidden by the hood of his brown cloak; he was in peasant clothes underneath. The other one was a taller bulky man, his face uncovered showing his frown.

All their heads snapped in attention when they heard the fast gallops of a horseman coming from their left. The horseman then reined the beast to stop upon nearing the female captain and slid off to stand in front of Murrue as she beamed and enveloped the new comer into a tight embrace.

"Haumea! You've grown so much, child!" Murrue shouted with joy.

The young one laughed and asked amused, "Would you rather I not grow?"

"Oh hush! How are you?" Murrue asked, her tone motherly.

"I am fine. I still have my head intact to my body Murrue" the fellow joked. Murrue just smiled worriedly at that. "I heard news of your marriage to Commander La Flaga last year. I believe a 'congratulations' is necessary."

Murrue blushed at the slyness of the tone used and quickly said, "T-teasing was never in your list of personalities, child!"

The young soldier laughed. "Well, change is good."

The two other men approached them from behind and the youth immediately bowed low, knowing already who it was. "Your majesty"

King Uzumi just waived his hand at the young soldier in front of him, signaling ease. "I have received your message. Thank you for letting us know"

"What am I to do now, King Uzumi? The Red Knights are already gathering too much information" the young soldier inquired worriedly.

"Do nothing Sir Knight. Let them gather the information they need." The soldier's eyes grew wide in stupefied shock.

"My liege, if I may speak so boldly?" the other man asked.

"You have permission Commander Kisaka"

"Do you not have any idea what this will do to us? The king of Plants is showing interest to Orb. It is only a matter of time that he parade to us when he acquire such knowledge."

"And that is exactly why we do nothing. Let them do what they're here for."

"Pardon your majesty?" asked Murrue, her brows creasing.

The king had a grave expression as he said "I have enough knowledge of what kind of a man King Patrick is. He does whatever he could to take what he wants. And having the two princes of Plants here in Orb is quite desperate of him."

"Will we not capture them your majesty? We bare no enmity towards them and they do this to us!" Kisaka said in a low tone.

"We do have a spy in Plants, Kisaka." reminded the king, looking at the young soldier in front of him who was looking down. "We bare no ill will towards them but we too are wary of their moves regarding our land, if there are any."

Murrue shook her head and said, "Why though, sire? Why not capture them? Plants is plotting something against us and this is evidence."

The king felt his resolve shaken. His own son had gone to the Southern Alliance to personally declare neutrality and this happens! Kira is doing all his best to keep the peace with the neighboring kingdoms and Plants is trying to trample their wish for peace. Now all of it is for naught. '_You fiend!' _he inwardly cursed the king of Plants. '_How much more blood will you crave until your hunger is satisfied?_' This is a secret warning, not a declaration of war; he knew that, understood that very well. This is the first move of the black king on the chessboard. The question is—what will the white king do?

King Uzumi sighed heavily "He thought of this beforehand and made sure that one prince will be enough for our downfall. If they get captured, what will Plants do? If they get information, what will Plants do? Either way would conclude to a war. Even though they are still at war with the Southern Alliance, the future holds grim news for us."

Deathly, deafening silence ensued as they let King Uzumi's word sink in.

The trees surrounding them suddenly seemed too tall for comfort. The breezes that swept the leaves as well as their cloaks were cold winds that stroked whatever were exposed skins. It traveled through their body and sent chills down their spines. Suddenly, the bird's songs were muted and distant. There were sounds of running water coming from a nearby ravine that gave them no comfort at all.

"As much as I don't want war, I don't want to see my people murdered" King Uzumi stated in a tone anyone would bow down to. "We are the Land of Peace and we take no offence from someone who does not value and honor the ideals of the land our fathers built. We go to war if need be. And the bastards who dare stain this land blood red shall meet the wrath of us Haumeans in the battlefield."

The king put a hand on the spy's shoulder after a minute and said, "Can I have some of your time, child?" The king eyed both Commander Ledonir Kisaka and Captain Murrue R. La Flaga who nodded understandingly. Finally, his gaze rested on the young spy in front of him who nodded firmly.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Five days have passed since Athrun had seen his teammates.

Yzak had stayed in Heliopolis for further investigation. They needed more information about the city's Kusanagi citadel and the strength of its army. Rusty was assigned the islands in the East but most importantly the island known as Morgenroete. They had gathered information that that particular island is the main forgery of weapons of Orb's army and they wasted no time arguing as to whether scout the island. Dearka was given the task of observing the military bases of Orb save for Heliopolis. His main goal was to investigate an island called Onogoro, where the main military barracks were stationed. It also housed Orb's largest military academy. Shiho was tasked the capital Yalafath. They were all worried of her because the capital was after all the most guarded place in all of Orb. Her being the one to investigate the capital however, was a sensible decision because nobody really knew her. The reason why none of the males are able to go there instead of Shiho was because they were known soldiers from Plants who have fought in the war. Shiho however was a new Red Knight who had not been in the battlefield and her fame was only limited to the borders of their nation. So they have deduced to the conclusion that she was the one fitting to gather information of Orb's capital—to which she had accepted with no hesitation at all. Lastly, Athrun was to collect minerals from the west where one can see volcanoes everywhere. The west islands—they heard—was the forgers and blacksmiths' heaven on earth. It is where the richest iron and rare minerals which are used to create weapons exist everywhere.

It was just dawn and Athrun had already anchored his small boat to hop on another island once again. He had gathered what he came in Orb for. Lots of liquid and solid chemicals were safely hidden inside the boat, its odor concealed in jars of glass and vials. If one inspects the bottles, they'd just think of it as herbal medicines.

There were just a few islands left for him to check and he soon will go home and help with the war in Apalice.

Three hours passed by quickly and the prince found himself securing the new chemicals in empty glasses. One was the color of brown earth and the other grimy aquamarine; both are liquids. The solid one that was placed on the pebbles was a white translucent edgy rock that glows slightly when placed under the sun. He had found it strange at first—these things he's collecting—but had eventually got used to it. It appears that Orb has many of these things. One thing he had also noticed, to his absolute astonishment, was that Orb was much too overflowing with abundance. He would see gems everywhere—along the shore lines, in the green fields, in tunnels, under the bushes, in the rocky mountains, even in the ground, for goodness sake!

Orb is the pearl of the land. He had to admit, the Land of Peace is magnificently fascinating. The tropical islands offer you secret adventures that bait their beauty for you to stay. Every island he went to was a sight to behold. He had not seen the sea all his life and so it was all fresh to him. The deep blue seas were enchanting in its glory. It seduces you to swim in her body and bask in the feeling of freedom and glee. The world beyond the waters was even more beguiling—as if you were in a dream. The corals were a kaleidoscope scattered across the fields of no end. The fishes were of different sizes and colors and faces and their fins would glitter in different colors. The small isles outside the ocean were amazing. There were lovely plants and flowers he had not seen all his life. The small forests grew wildly in a very stunning spectacle of green plants, tall trees, rich earth and colorful wild flowers.

Orb is truly beautiful. She is paradise indeed.

It was an hour before noon when he caught sight of the next island. The map said its name is Kartiah. And by the looks of it, he'd have another adventure up ahead.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Mana went to the kitchen in the early afternoon to find a blonde girl cooking. There was a basket on the table and sandwiches were placed inside it. A knife lay flat on a chopping board and beside it was a bowl of spices. The margarine bottle was half empty beside the basket. Her brows instantly went up to the heavens in utter surprise when she recognized who it was. Cagalli was holding a spatula on her right hand while waiting anxiously in front of a pan. She had her shoulder length hair in a loose tail behind her and her head was wrapped in a head band. She wore a white apron and beneath it were a green blouse and the Haumea stone. Her feet were bare to the cold marble beneath and her white pants were rolled up to her knees. The smell of delicious food was in the air and she could not believe what was happening. Cagalli and cooking had always spelt kitchen fire.

"CAGALLI?" called Mana, surprise clear in her gentle voice.

Cagalli who had not notice someone came in the kitchen jumped at the sound of her name "Ah Mana! You surprised me."

"Holy Haumea, am I dreaming?"

"Yes, you are Mana" Cagalli said, playful sarcasm clear in her husky voice.

"Oh my goodness Cagalli! I'm surprised the kitchen had not blown up yet" Mana laughed as she saw the princess blush.

Cagalli pouted and said, "Don't mock me Mana! I had Claudy help me for the last five days on my cooking. After we came back from camping outside I've been under extreme, laborious training."

Mana giggled, "Why are you trying to learn to cook, my dear? And by the way, why have I not seen you around here anyway? I am almost always in the kitchen."

"Ah, that, well, Claudy prefer to teach me outside because she feared I'd have burn down the kitchen if we practice here." She laughed nervously and said, "Well, I've been learning under her and I should tell you that girl is very determined and patient in teaching me!"

"My, my, so that is the reason why I haven't seen you kids around here."

"Hehe I wanted to cook them food and cookies and when I told them that, Claudy offered guidance. And must I tell you she is better than the master chefs in the palace who tries their hardest to teach me with even a little."

"Oh Cagalli, that is so sweet of you princess" at this Cagalli looked at her irritated but nonetheless she continued, "trying to learn something to make them happy."

Cagalli blushed and said stuttering a bit, "We-well, I love them, so I-I quite like it when they appreciate what I do for them."

"You are one sweet big sister, love. My grandchildren are very lucky to have had such a caring, inspiring and beautiful bigger sister such as you" Mana smiled as she patted the princess' blonde head.

Cagalli looked away, face red from all the compliments. When she noticed the food boiling, she put the spices on the pan and waited for a few minutes before she took the pan off the fire. She let Mana taste it first to see her reaction and when the elder woman's eyes lit up, she clapped her hands in pure jubilation and triumph. "My! Haumea, not bad at all!" Well, it was a little spicy but the taste wasn't poisonous at all, if anything it was good.

"Really?" she asked. She saw Mana nodding enthusiastically and she beamed a toothy grin, feeling proud, she yelled her thanks.

She divided the food and put some of it in a wooden box, covered it and placed it inside the basket. Cookies were also packed in a white cloth beside the sandwiches on the basket.

Mana tilted her head and asked, "Where are you off to my dear?"

"Mana, can I spend the rest of the day alone please?"

"Eh? Why? Where are you going?"

"I want to think, I guess?" her brows furrowed in a thoughtful way. "And have fun, alone."

Mana's eyes softened as she understood what Cagalli was implying. She wanted to appease the poor child but fought against it because she knew it will never be enough. She will leave her alone to her need; this was a rare chance to freedom she rarely gets anyway. "Ah well, we would be leaving in a few days so you can spend some peace with yourself I guess. You can come back tomorrow, if you want."

"Wah! Really? Really?" her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Yes, really. Now off you go!"

"Thank you Mana! You are the bestest ever!" Cagalli giggle as she kissed her keeper in the cheek. A few minutes later, she headed to the beach.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Two hours had passed and the poor prince still hadn't had his lunch. His ration of food unfortunately was left on the last island he went to just this morning. He had hidden his boat somewhere and he now was looking for something edible to eat in the tiny island. As he searched for food, he desperately tried to ignore his rumbling stomach and thought of the new environment.

Kartiah was interesting. It was the same as the other islands he went to but it was even more alluring. The island was shaped in a C formation. Its opening was like two giant arms extending its welcome towards the stranger that is entering its coast. The water inside the loch was a lighter color of the sky and one could see what lies below the surface. The sand by the shore was golden powder that was soft to the touch. The upper right part of the island had a small inactive volcano that had a diameter of four hundred meters according to the map. He noticed a small cave by the side of the shoreline before he went to look for food.

'_Wow'_, he thought as his eyes roamed around the place. He was above a cliff now, overlooking an expanse of glade with thousands of flowers growing everywhere, a field of countless rainbows colliding harmoniously as they were swept by the gentle cool breeze. A far distance beyond the woods below, on the back side of the island, was a very huge oak tree and beside it was a lake. To his right, a crystal clear river whose waters shined brightly under the sun divided the flowers from a bare green field that could be used when one wants to go horseback riding. "Inhabited?" he murmured under his breath but ignored the thought. There couldn't be people here, there was no boat and besides even the people of Haumea cannot find this place so easily. Just then, his thoughts halted as his stomach screamed its protest to his ignorance of hunger. He sighed and grumbled, "Gods, this place may be paradise but its beauty cannot feed me."

He went back to the shore, crestfallen and hungry still, half an hour later and was surprised to see a blonde boy his age basking in the afternoon sun. The boy was wearing a loose white sleeved-tunic belted on his hips that ended just above his mid-thigh and black knee-length pants. His eyes grew slightly wide as he saw the boy's face. The boy had his eyes closed, his hands were behind him supporting his weight, his legs were spread in front of him and his lips was curved in what he thought was the most innocent, peaceful smile he'd ever seen. His face looked quite feminine, he observed upon closer looks. His shoulder-length blonde locks were swept by the winds coming from the sea and it seemed to glow like silk under the glares of the offending light. His skin was flushed and was slightly tanned by the sun's possessive kiss.

He didn't notice when his feet carried him towards the boy but when he did, he was just three meters away from him. The boy tilted his head to the side as if noticing his presence and opened his eyes slowly and dazedly.

Athrun's eyes grew even wider as the boy's eyes became clear. They were huge mesmerizing gold.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

Athrun saw the boy's eyes grew wide. The boy swiftly rummaged to a basket on his left and produced a knife in a blink of an eye. The blonde backed away from him and he was frozen on his tracks. "Who are you?" he heard the boy's husky voice; he was now a safe distance from him. He was looking straight at the blonde's eyes. They were rendering him unable to look away, almost as if those eyes were drawing him in, hypnotizing him. He just stood there, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. He tried to open his mouth but no words were heard as he could not find his lost voice. The blonde's blazing golden pools seem to freeze him and it narrowed into shards of raging fire.

But beneath those unyielding, brave and malevolent eyes, he saw something else, something unseen to most unobservant eyes—he saw the slightest tinge of…_vulnerability._

The boy held his arms in front of him, one hand holding the double-edged knife on top of the other. He asked again fiercer this time, "Who the bloody hell are you?!" The blonde's voice somewhat carried a promise of torture if he does not respond correctly. He still remained mum a few seconds later and that was when the clock stopped ticking as the boy lunged at him.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Yzak narrowed his eyes as he noticed a man in silver armor on a horse. He was not an ordinary soldier that much anyone could tell. His helm had a red tail behind his head, his scabbard was bigger and longer than that of the ordinary soldiers, his silver armor was much more different and his aura screamed danger. Behind him were hundreds of soldiers who walked in perfect sync.

Yzak was hiding behind a tree up on a hill, observing the gates from where he was. He was in Endimion, their escape route out of Orb. This place is also part of Orb located west of Heliopolis, two days worth of ride from the city. Heliopolis is huge and most of the time, people would mistook Endimion as part of it, but it doesn't. Endimion is separated from Heliopolis by a river. Very few people knew of Endimion's gate but Yzak found out about it from gaining information from the Kusanagi citadel. The gate will lead to the desserts of Chromalia of the Southern Alliance, the border separating it from the small Haumean land.

Yzak had sent the message to the others of its existence and immediately scouted Endimion. The gate was purposefully obscured and it seems that it was not too guarded.

Well, not until the bastard in the horseback came.

Suddenly, the warrior slid down his horse and the hundreds or so soldiers behind him stood in attention. He barked what seem to be orders and the soldiers grouped themselves and left one by one. When finally he was alone, the commanding officer took off his helm.

Yzak didn't have to guess who he was for he had seen the man. He should've known. The intimidating stature, the relaxed face and ever present smile, the mop of pale blonde hair and the shape of his jaw—he didn't have to be near the man to know his eye color for he knew they were blue.

_Commander Mwu La Flaga_

"Son of a witch" Yzak cursed quietly. "Stop interfering, damn it!"

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

He had no other option, he had to kill him. He cannot be discovered.

He had barely dodged the knife when the boy attacked in a speed he did not see coming. His years of training had saved him by dodging it and he immediately crouched on the sand. The boy sliced again in a downward arc after gaining his footing and he moved backwards and shielded his chest with his right arm.

Blood oozed from the wound that ran from his elbow to the middle of his forearm. He glared at the blonde in front of him, finally able to wake up from his daze.

The blonde boy looked controlled and fierce. His eyes were inflamed golds that showed no fear. They were staring at him with rage and defiance that refuses to back down. He was fearless.

Athrun was aware of his blood dripping and the pain that came along with it. He ignored the wound on his arm for he had long learned that the pain is less felt if you pay no heed to it. It wasn't close to the deepness of his previous injuries from the battles he had experienced but it still stung.

He jumped back as the boy pushed his body forward to reach him, the knife barely missing his face by a few centimeters. He was now on his legs, bending it a bit and he positioned his hands in front of his face in a protective stance, his eyes narrowing into slits. He could tell the boy was trained in self-defense; his aim was not fatal but precise in its accuracy. It was clear that the boy just wanted to render him unable to move. The thought nudged at him. '_Why would he attack me? I wasn't doing anything.'_

All of a sudden he saw the boy's hands slightly tremble as it tightened on the hilt of the knife, his knuckles white from the grip. He lowered his hands a bit and he heard the boy said—his voice breaking a bit, "W-who are you?!" He lowered his hands and saw the boy's eyes brimming with unshed tears_._ He tried to swiftly move towards him and the boy yelled, "Don't come near me, damn it!" He still tried to walk towards him and what came next took him by surprise. A knife flew to his direction, aiming at his chest. His mind thought of every single thing he could grasp and it ran in an amazing pace. His death was the last thought that came as he moved in breakneck speed that surprised even him. The knife was lying in the sand, his blood on its platinum blade. In the process of evading the knife, it hit his shoulder instead.

Athrun looked over the boy who was looking at his left shoulder. The blonde's hands were trembling balls at each side. His face showed barely hidden horror and his jaw dropped a little. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you were going to kill me!" he cried. "I had no other choice. I'm sorry."

'_What the hell?'_

He put a hand on his bleeding shoulder and took off his coat slowly. His eyes were still trained to the boy in front of him, who was now sitting in the sand, hands covering his mouth. Gone was the fearless tempest whose golden eyes set his soul ablaze, he was now looking at him with panic and fright.

He took a calming breath and continued walking towards the pitiful lad. The blonde's eyes grew frightened and he scrambled to his feet. He tried to run but Athrun was fast and he stopped him by seizing his elbow first. The boy struggled to get his elbow off his grip and he was surprised of his strength. The blonde looked frail but he sure was strong. He tightened his grip and yelled, "Why did you attacked me?!" At this point, Athrun had both his hands gripping the boy's left elbow and right wrist.

"No! Let me go! Let me go you bastard!"

"Answer me!"

The boy still struggled and he was forced to tighten his grip some more. Due to his injured shoulder, after much struggle the boy finally was able to snatch his wrist away and slap him on the cheek. Hard. His left cheek stung as he gave chase to the blonde. Not so far from where they were before, he put his right arm around the boy's waist upon reaching him. The boy panted as he pulled away from him. He would have punched the bejesus out of the kid if he had not tripped on his own stupid toes. The boy's body reversed, facing him as they fell to the sand. In a split second, he saw shock in the boy's eyes as their gazes met and he did not know why but he quickly put his left hand on the boy's head to cushion it upon collision.

Sure enough, they were now lying on the sand, their limbs lacing in a half embrace. Athrun could not think for a second as his head was cushioned with something soft. He could still feel his left hand under the boy's head and his right arm was over another's' by the sand. His heart was beating fast inside his chest due to the chasing. His head was awfully throbbing and his injuries hurt a lot.

Athrun slowly opened his eyes to meet wide golden orbs looking down at him. He felt every ounce of blood rush to his face as he gazed down the boy's chest. '_Oh bloody heavens!_' He could imagine Yzak's evil laughter in the back of his mind. He could almost see his father's cold, steely eyes scrutinizing him, disgrace shown in his face. He could feel the disappointment from his late mother's eyes whose color mirrored that of his own. '_This has got to be an awful joke!_' He could feel the shaking of his body and the bloody ruby on his face. He could see his dignity crumbling into a million tiny delicate shards in front of him. He supposed it would be very much fine if mother earth decides to create a void for him that would go straight down to hell right at the moment. Yeah, that'd be so much better.

It was the most humiliating thing that had happened to him. His pride had shot straight down to the pits of Tartaros when he finally realized something he should have realized ages ago.

"You're a girl"

The pull of gravity had unfortunately or fortunately—Athrun was unsure—made the fabric of the blonde's tunic beneath him clung to her curves and that my friends, was how he knew or it could have been just their proximity right at the moment. Realizing this, he blushed even more if that is even possible, the red balls of flush ever so pronounced on his pale complexion. His heart threatened to pull out of his rib cage due to its awfully loud and fast rumbling.

He looked back up to see blazing gold slits that stared straight into his eyes. The girl's cheeks were as red as tomatoes and it stained with dry tears. She was heavily panting and he could feel the warm breath tickling his face as it escaped its cage. Her lips were trembling as she looks down her chest that was for the moment under Athrun's face. He could only hope that he wouldn't be deaf the rest of his life as the girl screamed bloody murder.

And just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. It seems the heavens up above was mocking him as it joined the girl scream and raindrops came pouring down the earth.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

Who could this spy be?

A/N: XD…same old, same old, huh? I lololololo-ved their meeting in SEED, ya see…

Inspire me people! Review, review, review! And let me know what you think will happen next.


	7. VI: Strangers in Paradise

A/N: A humongous THANK YOU goes to the reviewers! And you flatterers make me smile! I'd like to thank Pansy25 for correcting my embarrassing mistake, thank you! Notice the title of this chapter? It's the same from 'I am Number Four'. I may have gone overboard with the details. 6K words of pure ASUCAGA stuff and fluff. Hell yeah! Enjoy peeps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only claim ownership on the plot.

* * *

Chapter 6: Strangers in Paradise

* * *

They were both in the safe womb of the cave that served as their barrier from the pouring rain outside. It was a little cold, different from the warmth of the afternoon just ten minutes ago and all they could do is sit in the ground and wait it out.

Cagalli had tried to shove Athrun off of her when the latter had hovered over her, frozen in stupefied shock at the revelation that she was not a he. He had not moved at all for he was too lost in the fierceness of her angry eyes that he thought was throwing fireballs at his very soul, engulfing it, turning it into an inferno. He was so drawn to her eyes—it was the first time he'd seen gold orbs in all his years of living. They were beautiful, so, so, rare.

By the time he had woken up from the spell, he had been shoved forcefully by the girl and only then did he realize that his back was drenched from the rain. The girl had bolted towards her picnic where he had found her and hastily collected it. She then ran to the cave he'd seen hours ago when he had first arrived. He just stood there, not knowing where he should go, unable to decide where his feet should walk to. The girl had revealed herself in the opening of the cave and commanded, "Get your sorry ass in here boy!"

So he had complied and here he was, clutching his left arm unconsciously, praying to gods he did not believe in that all this is a dream.

The silence though is a welcomed companion but more of a fragile thin ice which houses the fury of hell he didn't want to break.

He had finally let his consciousness feel the stinging pain on his left shoulder and the ruby line on his right forearm. At least, through letting himself feel the pain, he could slightly compensate for the guilt that was eating him.

Looking at the mouth of the cave, Athrun could only long for the rain to stop sooner rather than later. He feared nothing for he had been molded to feel no weakness as both a warrior and the crown prince. He was never weak but he felt an uncharacteristic weakness stir in him upon the naked glare sent by the silently fuming blonde a safe distance across him. It unnerved him—those eyes, yet he saw warmth, innocence even, behind the unspoken but present fury. The realization had been like a hundred swords piercing itself on his body—she was not a bad person. For once he had made a mistake and it was one that was stabbing his non-existent conscience he thought was never there, endlessly. He was so fixed on killing her a while ago and he was secretly relieved that he had stopped himself from doing so the moment their gazes met in that short second before their bodies drop on the soft sand. She had acted only of pure defense against something he could not fathom.

He could not meet her glare with that of his own; his royal pride had been reduced to a pile of shameful goo under her scrutinizing, accusing eyes.

He had not been trained for cases such as this. And he wondered, will any amount of training ever prepare him—or any man at that—in a situation he was in? Well, he was sure there were a few men out there who can gracefully get there ass off unscathed but not him. He had a reputation to uphold for heaven's sake! He was the first prince of the Plants Empire and this is very, extremely disgraceful on his honor.

But alas, Cagalli was not thinking about his shameless act of mild hostility and perversion towards a lady, goodness no! She had forgotten about their little exchange of glares and force and struggles and knives—although it was only she who had had a weapon. Her brain only registered something she most definitely did not want to hear coming from the mouth of some judicious bastard like the green eyed idiot who was too busy with his own thoughts opposite her. She knows he knew she was glaring at him and the sight of him now pleases her. Although he had disconcerted her, all that fade ages ago. He looked sideways to steal a glance at her and she scowled and glared some more at him. He had the grace to feel embarrassed as he quickly look down as his cheeks colored a little lighter now than what she saw on him when they were sprawled in the sand, their bodies way too close for comfort. At the thought, she felt blood rush to her face and as quickly as it came, it was gone the moment she dismissed the idea. She was not that kind of girl after all, and never will she be one.

What she was silently fuming about was the fact that the bloody imbecile thought she was a BOY! '_A BOY?! A bloody male?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'_

She scoffed indignantly and crossed her arms on her chest. She looked outside and sighed at the rain. She blinked as a thought cross her mind and instantly she lit up and got up from where she was sitting. She only seized her strides to the mouth of the cave when she heard a low, loud and long grumble. _'Oh Haumea'_ She felt her eyebrows shot up and she look over her shoulder to see an even more flustered boy. She turned completely and tilted her head to the side, brows creasing as if saying, "_Are you kidding me?_"

Her mind was in a jumble as she stared down at the boy who mumbled a quite apology. He was hungry and she had food, that's why he approached her…the thought was like a lightning bolt to her frail conscience and it nudge her to no end.

It wasn't the truth but she believed it to be.

The truth was that Athrun himself didn't know why he approached her.

Maybe he was fascinated with her easy, carefree smile he had not seen plastered on anyone else's? Maybe it was the bright aura she was giving off? Maybe because she looked like a friendly lad? _'Yes friendly, my ass'_ Maybe he approached her because he thought she could lend him food? Ahh, now that's just idiotic… who'd be foolish enough to believe that?!

He didn't know why at all and it confused him. Maybe…maybe…the list just goes on but he had no answer.

Cagalli went to where she put her basket and carried it tentatively over to the boy.

Athrun looked up to see her chewing on her lip, her hands holding the handle of the basket and an awfully delicious scent of sweets assaulted his nose. When he set his eyes on hers bravely, gone were the raging slits replaced by something he could not understand but it is by no means unkind. Another grumble was heard and he could only hope that what was left of his dignity won't completely die on him now for the constant shame it suffers. The girl sat across from him and her huge eyes searched his face. He raised his head to look at her uncertainly and saw her making a funny expression. He would have found it amusing if they were not in this delicate, stupid circumstance they both are clearly suffering under. What he thought was a funny expression had resulted in a low, amused chuckle from the blonde a few seconds later.

He liked the sound of it.

"I'm sorry"

Athrun tilted his head, he looked at her like she grew another head and he asked softly, "Why?" It was a sensible question, at least for him. He should be the one apologizing not the other way around.

She didn't answer his question though.

She opened the top of the basket and produced a few sandwiches. "Here" she said as she gave him the snack. She wasn't looking at him, almost like she didn't want to look at his face.

Athrun held his hand, ready to take the offered sandwiches and offer a sincere gratitude but frowned down at his hands. He felt the girl stiffen in front of him and said hurriedly, reassuring her, "It's alright. It doesn't hurt much."

Although it was dim inside the cave, he could feel her eyes looking at his left shoulder, looking so guilty and ashamed. It mirrored his own he was sure, but his was tenfold that of hers although his shame was the only thing he's letting on. But there was that tinge of nakedness in her eyes almost as if the guilt was so adamant and pronounced. He wanted to reassure her even though she was the one who inflicted the wounds on him.

There were blood in both his hands and he could not take her offered food. He made an action to wipe it over his slightly drenched pants when she said softly, "Don't worry about it, here, I'll feed you." She hover the sandwich in front of his mouth.

"No, you don't have to do that"

"It's the least I can do after what I did to you…" she pushed the food on him and he relished the taste of real homemade snacks. _'Ahh, delicious'_ he thought.

"My name is A-" before he could finish telling her his name, the girl had one of her hand on his mouth and in the dimness of the cave he saw her bright gold eyes wide as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, that was rude" she said, taking her hand off his lips and that was when he felt the slight heat on his cheeks and he mentally thank the gods for the dimness. It was then that he realized he had almost given her his name. Not only will it raise suspicion but it would endanger her also. He berated himself for forgetting that while he is this insignificant boy to her, he was a warrior, a Red Knight and the crown prince of Plants. And this mission is very highly classified and any witness needs to die. If he had given her his name, she would have to die and the thought did not sit very well with him so he thanked whatever had possessed her to stop his mouth but found himself frowning as she continued, "I do not want you to matter stranger."

"Oh"

She continued to feed him after that and they proceeded in silence. She fed him and he obediently bit the sandwiches taking his time to eat, as was her instructions beforehand. After a while, his hunger had died and was replaced by a silent burp. "Thank you" he said and although it was said naturally, he really meant it.

A smile tug on the corners of her lips as she turned to him, her right hand extended towards him and she asked, "Truce?"

He wiped his right hand that had little trails of blood on his dark pants anyway and shook her right hand with it. "Truce"

The rain is slowly dying outside the cave and minutes have passed since Cagalli had uttered a word. She was staring at his left shoulder and remembering her struggle with him.

_A stranger…_

She had not been to life and death situations as much as people thought royalties experience. This was Orb after all. But her life had been threatened more than once, all of the culprits, strangers. That was one of the reasons why she attacked the boy in the beach. Partly because he was a stranger but mostly, she felt caged by his gaze.

_She had lunged at him with fear in her heart and the slight, unnoticeable tremble of her hands was evidence of her reluctance. When he narrowed his eyes, she felt the hairs on her back rise at the coldness of his eyes and it sent venomous shivers down her spine._

_Her pulse quickened as the blade of the knife slice through air instead of flesh. The boy crouched in front of her, how he moved in godly swiftness was beyond her but nonetheless she felt relieved that he was able to dodge it. Maybe it was the conscience of hurting someone or maybe the idea of hurting someone in general, or maybe something else; she did not know, but she was scared now. Scared of what will happen to her, scared of what those cold, haunting eyes could do to her soul or the possibility of this boy being her last memory on this earth. She was scared of those eyes. They were cold slits of emeralds that had shaken her resolve. They were unnerving, very intense in its false accusation towards her. _

_But he did not know that. _

_He did not know that she was just defending herself from danger. It was a reflex to shield her fear and mask it with defiance. She was always like that; caging the fear that was taking over her being and concealing it with an air of hostility. She was an enigma. Even to herself, she was a mystery when fear is present. She feels the fear that was eating her yet she shows rebellion towards it by disobedience to her own demons. She was a contrariety. _

_When she sliced again she felt her insides tremble at the sight of blood. There was a long slice of ruby from his elbow to the middle of his arm. His blood was dripping over gold sand and her heart trembled at the sight of his arctic emerald daggers. _

_And as he walked swiftly to her, her last resort was to throw the dagger straight to his heart. She was trained in knife throwing by Commander Kisaka himself. It was a skill she was proud of. But the boy had dodged it again and her body had trembled then. The wound…the wound…the wound…all she could think of was his wound. The wound she had caused him, the wound that could have been on his heart if he had not dodged it in time._

_She was so sure she'd die then._

She was pulled out of her reverie when the boy said something she didn't catch. "What?" she asked looking at his face now.

"I said the wound is alright. Do not worry yourself of it."

Cagalli smiled at him, clearly relieved that he held no grudge against her. She was comforted by the fact that his voice had been gentle.

"Look" nodding his head to the mouth of the cave, "the rain's gone."

Cagalli did and she went out the cave, Athrun on her tail.

He was unconsciously smiling as his gaze rest on her. She was leaving her footprints on the still drenched sand while she ran like a caged child who finally was set free. She was kicking wet gold powders and looking like a six year old child. He was just standing there, enjoying the view supposedly. She was yelling incoherent words that made no sense and he laughed at her when she turned around to face him. She looked ecstatic.

'_What a free spirit' _he mused.

She bolted towards him the minute she turned and shouted—incredulity in her loud voice, "HE LAUGHS!"

Athrun raised his brows at her and said, pointing a finger at himself, "me?"

"Yes, silly"

"I'm not that cold you know"

"Sure you are!" she playfully pounced his chest but he dodge it and the minute he did, it was too late, for her _supposedly_ gentle punch made contact with his injured shoulder and he bit his lip to silence a cry but a wounded groan escaped his throat. "HAUMEA, NO!" She panicked and to him, she looked lost. "Oh, ahh stupid, stupid hand!"

"It's okay, I'm fine" he reassured her. "Calm down"

She gulped. She then pushed him gently to the sand for him to sit.

He was surprisingly kind to her and he was unaware of this. He is known as the cold, aloof prince of Plants. He carries great pride and his people worship him as the young man who shall be their king one day. Even to his closest kin, he was never this gentle and considerate. He was distant to everyone even to those who knew him best. He was always reserved, unreachable even. There is always a limit to how open he can be to a person. And yet here he was, reassuring this stranger…smiling and laughing at her antics.

Cagalli looked at his shoulder helplessly and asked, "What should I do?"

"A cloth will suffice. I will need to keep pressure in it"

She blinked and looked down her clothes. She let loose the yellow sash that served as the belt of her tunic. "Will this do?" she inquired, holding up the long fabric.

Athrun nodded.

Cagalli plopped herself in front of him and took a deep breath. Her fingers were shaking as she held the fabric. Before she could start, Athrun said, eyes looking down at her shaking hands, "I can do it if you can't"

"I've done this before. It's just…" she left the words hanging, half hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Just?" She dropped her hands on her lap.

She took a deep breath, "Just that it's not me who's hurt now. I hurt someone else. I injured you and I am sorry."

"I already said it's alright. Here, let me"

"No"

"You're stubborn"

"Am not!"

Athrun saw her pout and couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, just relax. It isn't that hard to tie a cloth you know"

She scowled at him and tie it on his wound carefully anyway. Her hands relaxed at his mild teasing.

During the time she was tying her sash on his left shoulder, he could not help but think of what she had said, _"Just that it's not me who's hurt now."_

When she finished, she had a proud look on her face and he could only amuse himself. He looked at her work and felt impressed at how clean the dressing was. "See? Now was that hard?"

"Hmf!"

Already, the bright color of the fabric has dots of blood. Athrun craned his neck to see the sky. "Hey" he called Cagalli.

"Hnn…"

"Look up" he said, motioning for her to look at the sky.

She gasped and her eyes widened, "ohh"

A huge majestic rainbow was painted on the sky. The lovely, playful colors displayed against the azure sky. There were fat clouds floating lazily in there now, the sun's rays peeking from the fluffy white mass.

He watched her awed expression and saw the brightness of the light mirror in her gold eyes. He really can't take his eyes off those gold pools. They were rare, he reasoned. After all, it's not everyday you see someone with those eyes. Eyes that speak of wonder! Eyes that see the light in everything! Huge, beautiful eyes that portray innocence and chastity and freedom! As he gazed at her glowing, smiling face, he was unaware that a small smile was playing on his lips.

Her smile is so, so, so damn contagious.

Cagalli whirled a little to face him, surprised to see him looking at her too. He suddenly looked away and a dust of red hues colored his pale cheeks.

The sudden change of atmosphere went unnoticed by the dense blonde, of course, much to his appreciation. She was very attractive, he reasoned. He had been caught red-handed at staring at her far too long than what was deemed proper and yet she hadn't seemed to care.

But come to think of it, there are a number of attractive young ladies in Plants and why then was he not perturbed by any of them? He doesn't even give a damn about the beauty of females until now. And he wasn't even sure if she was a lady at all…heavens, look at her! She's wearing men's clothing for goodness' sake!

But nevertheless it did not let her look less fetching…

'_Oh what in the bloody world is happening with you, brain?'_

'_It's because of guilt'_, he concluded, trying to reassure himself. _'Your guilt is making you look at her that way! Nothing more…'_

Cagalli, who was unaware of his mental turmoil, appeared as if she was thinking of something deeply as well. They were facing each other and Athrun grew anxious because of the silence, much to his surprise.

Finally she looked at him and said quite hesitantly, "Do you have anything to do?"

He does: continuing his island hopping because there seems to be no useful chemicals in here. "None, why?"

She offered him a small smile, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me"

His brows shot up and he said softly, "Where?"

Her smile turned wry and he caught sight of her dimple, making her look more striking, _'dammit!'_ he cursed. She said, a secrecy ever so clear in the way she put it, seducing his curiosity, "Why, I am going on an adventure, good sir."

She laughed, looking at him still and it was a tranquil, magnetizing music caressing his ears.

More than half an hour had passed after she had invited him and the two youths were now sitting in a boat, facing each other. But much to the prince's chagrin, the lady was the one rowing the boat. _"It cannot be helped"_ she had said matter-of-factly, _"you have a wound on your shoulder!" _She had said so with such authority that he felt the need to have had bowed. _"Besides, I am strong enough to row a boat! I am not some helpless, useless damsel in distress!" _she had added, raising her chin in a natural yet very regal demeanor that had taken him aback. He had been amused at the thought. No way will this girl be some helpless demoiselle indeed.

They both were in a creek.

Athrun had been wrong when he thought nobody was in Kartiah. She had guided him to a passage that led to the creek. He had seen a small boat then.

The water was still and calm. Ripples were made as the oar was moved gently from one side to the other by the princess. Droplets of tears drip from moist leaves unto the waters. The creek was between arrays of trees, different in shades and colors. The scenery was reflected in the surface of the still water, the colors playful in its captivating beauty. There were pink flowers blooming in the water too, its buds protruding on the surface. The birds' songs were like alluring chants lulling you to feel at peace with nature. The sunlight was filtered by the leaves above them. Some of the beams would touch their skins ever so softly as the boat continues its sail. The air was cool and the atmosphere was so tranquil. The ambience of the place was so entrancing.

One could not put into words the magnificence of it.

The view was so picturesque that Athrun was afraid to blink, afraid that it was all a dream. He had surveyed his surrounding with that enthusiastic glint in his eyes he thought had died a long time ago.

It was a picture straight out of a portrait that would have cost a fortune.

He remembered what Rusty had said on the night they had last talked privately and he smiled wistfully, remembering each word.

"_When you've lived through wars and I'm not saying you haven't—but when you have been to too many battles such as me, you'll learn to appreciate peace Athrun. You'll learn to treasure it no matter how short-lived it is."_

His gaze moved to the blonde in front of him who sighed softly. She was smiling that small yet bright smile at him. "What do you think?" she asked. She had stopped rowing to rest her arms and the boat was static in the middle of the water.

He shook his head slowly, "What can I say, breathtaking…truly." He gazed at the scenery again, burning the image in his mind.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she look at him, "If you think this is amazing, wait till you see what I have in store for this little expedition."

He smiled at her, boyish in its glow and said, "Then please do surprise me."

"Hell yes!"

They both laughed.

After a while, there was silence, a silence that they both spent gazing at their surroundings. It was so peaceful. It was so comfortable.

"You know I really don't like calling you just '_you_'" she said suddenly, surprising Athrun. Although he was still keeping a schooled expression outwardly, he was panicking inside. He could just give her a false name, as simple as that but he didn't like the thought. He didn't want her to call him by some other name. He didn't like it at all, he hated it. He wanted her to call him by his true name…but that would be dangerous. He didn't want her to be harmed. "Ahh! I've got an idea!" she shouted.

He waited for her to continue.

"Since I was the one who was rude enough to say you can't tell me your name, then I propose we give each other nicknames"

"Like what?"

Cagalli frowned, "I don't know yet. Let me think."

She observed him, fearlessly studying the stranger's face. It was improper, she knew but she didn't care, she doesn't give a damn about etiquette anyway. Moreover, she wasn't all too mindful of the fact that the stranger was a boy. She had grown up in the company of males anyway. The only other girl she had been close friends with since young was Miriallia of the Hawws.

So she studied him.

His long midnight blue hair looked like soft satin being flown gently by passing breezes. She watched with fascination as his cheeks color a little; it was much accented because of his paleness. He had that quite gracefulness in the way he moves—like a panther, each move measured, light and lithe. She had observed so when she had attacked him. Even the way he moves now, so lissome that she wondered if he had been trained of doing so. His was a tall and lean built, very much like her brother. The complexion of his skin would be what girls would die for. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied his face shamelessly; his aquiline nose, his fine jaw, the still youthful and pinkish cheeks, the shape of his face and the curve of his lips.

He was handsome.

His eyes…oh so enchanting; they were like the color of the forest. They were deep and bottomless. They were sad.

It had made her feel relieved when she saw him looking at the scenery in the eyes that of a child as the small boat set its sail in the creek. A curious spark had lighted itself in his dulled eyes and it made him look much less serious. He had been frivolous in that quite elegance of his, awed by the beauty of the scenery.

But what had both puzzled and amazed her was why he didn't know her. And that had made her happy, very much happy. She unconsciously smiled.

He stared at her, too entranced at her smile to notice that he was blushing even more so. It was a different smile, a sweet smile that made her glow almost like an angel, oh so beautiful. "I know now" she said, her voice an echo in his dazed mind. She tilted her head to the side and waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked profusely and stuttered, "W...what?"

"I said, I know what I am to call you"

"Oh right, what then?"

She grinned; a grin that awfully resembles that of the Cheshire cat, a grin resembling Dearka's whenever the clown performs his wicked pranks when they were little. He suddenly felt Goosebumps on both his arms. "Pretty boy," she said finally.

That had almost made him plunge into the waters and never surface. The idea is oh so tempting now. He looked offended and he replied almost desperately, "I beg your pardon!"

He was offended. It was not the matter of him being referred to as good looking but the word she had used on describing him. To say that he was feeling elate of the fact that she found him good looking was an understatement. But all that elation had drowned as he had realized what the word she had used implied, 'pretty' after all is a word used for a girl. Now Rusty's not the only one who had rubbed it on his face.

"What?" she said defensively, laughing merrily at him "it suits you perfectly!"

That earned his male pride a thousand painful jabs.

"It's rude!" he said, his pride wounded.

"Oh, so hurting a girl isn't?" She smirked, waving her bruised right elbow at his face. He had gripped it to the point that he could have broken her bone and that silenced him.

After a while, he glanced up tentatively at her and said in a small voice, not wanting her to hear, "It's not my fault you look like a boy in those clothes…"

Mortal mistake…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she bellowed.

"!…"

"YOU DARE CALL ME A BOY!"

The boat rocked. She looked like an angered beast all of a sudden. It reminded Athrun of Yzak suddenly. Whenever his cousin had thrown tantrums he'd look less human and more of a demon. But the difference with them though is that he would not be intimidated with Yzak's, she on the other hand was another story altogether.

Her face was red from age old fury. Once, when she had been nine, the stupid idiot by the name Yuuna Roma Seiran had said so casually that she looked more like a prince rather than a princess. That had earned the poor brainless bastard a bloody nose, bloody mouth, swollen face and few lost teeth. Her father had been rather apologetic to the Seirans then.

"I AM NOT A BOY! DAMN YOU, YOU TURD!"

"I…I, um…I didn't mean it. Promise!" he stammered.

She scowled at him. The fire in her eyes coming back as it bore its hell fire on his face once again.

"…sorry, I meant no offence"

Dead silence met the poor prince.

"tch…" she eased finally after a few venomous minutes.

He looked at her hesitantly. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness. Their gazes met and he saw her sigh visibly, eyes drooping. He was guilty yet again. It was an insult, a huge, unforgivable insult to a lady for any man to call her otherwise. "I apologize" he said sincerely. Although he did not meant that she looked like a man, his words had rather been unwise. He had thought she was a boy prior to knowing the truth and it had put him in a very humiliating situation to have had known too late.

She was studying him under half-lidded eyes. He could feel her mind working lazily as she let her eyes travel in his face.

She snorted finally, looking away.

Athrun had the courage to study her himself. She was blushing. Her lips were formed in an adorable pout, although he was not evil enough to find it amusing. She picked the oar then and the boat continued to sail.

"Am I forgiven?" he said hesitantly after minutes of awkward silence on his part.

She looked dazed, as if she was thinking of something. Although her arms worked mechanically, her eyes were distant and clouded. He placed his face inches away from hers and when she still did not bulge, he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked furiously but she doesn't seem to have thought badly of the proximity. Athrun, on the other hand, backed away quickly. "Huh…" she uttered. She looked left and right, as if not knowing where she was. Finally, she looked at him and blinked, as though figuring out who he was, she said still dazed, "…yes?"

Both his brows raised in surprise. "You dazed out…"

"…ah, yes" she said, voice small and she blinked again, looking up at him. "Ah, pretty boy! Sorry about that…"

'_Pretty boy…Gods how I hate it' _he thought grudgingly. "Is something the matter?"

"Just reminiscence" she laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Memories flooded in" she smiled wanly. He didn't want to admit it but it made him worried.

In truth, she had been reminded of almost two years ago. It was their birthday, Kira and hers'. She had been forced to a gown then, much to her dismay. Kira had been nudging her, saying she looked like a girl. When she had snapped, her poor twin had earned himself an ugly black eye on his fourteenth birthday. The king had laughed loudly then, roaring how gallant Kira looked in a luxurious baby blue suit that had countless medals on paired with a perfectly fit blue-violet eye. They had paraded in Yalafath then. She had looked every bit of an innocent, immaculate angel and Kira, very princely even with a black eye. The people had been secretly laughing at the crown prince then. _'Oh Kira' _she sighed.

Ten minutes pass and she halted the boat to a stop. She climbed out of it with her basket in hand and unto the knee length clear water. "Where are we going?" she heard 'pretty boy' call out.

She turned back at him and grinned, "You'll see"

She guided him uphill. The trees here are tall and old. There were countless different flowers and the air smelt of its overwhelming aroma. But nonetheless it was nothing he had not seen before; he'd been to more than fifteen islands here in the western islands of Orb after all. Suddenly she halted. He surveyed his surrounding, found it not near as impressive as the creek and asked "Is this it?"

Cagalli crossed her arms on her chest and look at him with uncertain, calculating eyes. Her brows creased in deep thinking and she said hesitantly, "I have not let anyone else know of this place. Only I know of its existence"

Athrun raised a brow at her and tilted his head, "continue…"

"Where I am going to take you shall remain a secret between us, understood? Only us"

The way she said it made him feel warm inside. _'…a secret between us, only us'_ she had said. He nodded solemnly although there seems to be no other interesting sights that can compare to the creek in here.

She smiled softly at him. She whirled around and faced long green vines that were sandwiched by boulders. At first Athrun thought something was odd with her because she strode towards it and when she finally was at arm's length away from it she look over her shoulder at him, nodding for him to follow. He frowned but did what was instructed. He looked at her weirdly but she returned the look with a mischievous smirk that deepened his furrow. His eyes grew wide in surprise as she raised her left arm to see that it went through the vines. Beyond it was a tunnel. The vines were a curtain serving as a camouflage, a cloak, a disguise to cover the tunnel. And it fooled him.

"Judge a book not by its cover" she said smugly at him.

"Lesson learned, my lady" he smiled sheepishly at her, "after you". He removed the vines to allow her passage.

She stuck out her tongue at him, laughing as she entered.

The tunnel was long and dark but a small bright light was up ahead. "Hey" Cagalli called, her voice echoing on the hollow passage.

"Yeah?"

"Look around you" she said. He could only make her silhouette in front of him. "Touch the walls and feel it"

He did. His eyes widened, "Oh Gods" there were precious jewels embedded on it randomly. _'So that is the reason why the end seemed to glow in such a way that it is almost blinding.'_ If one were to produce even just a small light inside the tunnel, these stones would glow like shining stars in a small dark world. Not only will it shine white lights but it will shine in a hundred different shades of colors.

When they both neared the end of the tunnel, Cagalli's silhouette suddenly stopped and she went behind him. Athrun, who was confused, just stood still. "'tis a surprise" she began, "I'm going to need to cover your eyes" So she put her hands over his eyes, giving him the basket beforehand.

"Okay" he responded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She led him to the light and although his eyes were covered, he could still figure out what was present in there. Through hearing, he identified strong, running water and chirps of the birds. The wind was gentle and cool to the touch. "Are you ready?" she asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yes"

When she finally took her hands off his eyes, what greeted his sight took his breath away.

"You should see your face right now" she said grinning at him. He didn't hear her though, his thoughts had halted the moment he saw what awaited them.

A waterfall inside an enclosure…

His eyes were wide as it marveled the magnificent falls, his jaw had dropped to the ground in utter astonishment and his mouth was moving yet no words escaped his lips. The girl was saying something yet it was a distant gurgle and echo on his ears.

He had never been awed by the vehement beauty of nature until this day. It was wonderful, very, very wonderful indeed.

Today he was no prince nor was he a warrior. Today, he lived as simply Athrun; the Athrun who did not wear a crown, the Athrun who had been in deep slumber inside a caged heart for so long now, the Athrun who smiles and laughs. Today he was just an insignificant character and he loved and treasured every second of it.

And he had only _her_ to thank.

It was never guilt after all.

…..-~:o0O0o:~-…..

A/N: More cheesy stuff next chapter! Suggestions on what Athrun should call Cagalli? I have my own idea but I don't think its good enough. Scratch that, it's just plain bad!

Review guys! Please 3


End file.
